


Crystallo Filia

by YutaUke



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Slow Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YutaUke/pseuds/YutaUke
Summary: Ini adalah kisah yang mungkin tetap berjalan menuju takdir kejam yang telah dituliskan sejak 2000 tahun lalu. Kisah yang tercipta dari rasa benci dewa, penuh harapan tak bermakna. Benang merah yang seharusnya melingkar lembut pun menjadi tajam, mengiris hati hingga berdarah-darah. Akhir ini, benarkah tak bahagia? #IgnisxOCxNoctis
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s), Noctis Lucis Caelum/Original Female Character(s)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon, tried to make the chara not OOC but I’m sure I failed hiks

_Ini adalah permulaan dari sebuah kisah penuh canda…_

_Penuh tawa…_

_Yang kemudian akan berakhir pada keheningan…_

_Kepedihan…_

_Dengan kegelapan yang memeluk…_

_Kesetiaan dan kekuatan pelakon di dalamnya diuji…_

_Untuk menentukan akhir kisah ini…_

_Kepedihan?_

_Ataukah..._

* * *

Gelita menghampiri, merengkuh erat seolah enggan melepas sosok gadis bersurai merah muda langka yang yang panjangnya melebihi bahu. Gadis yang memiliki paras cantik itu saat ini tengah tertegun di dalam ruang kosong yang dipenuhi oleh kegelapan.

Sosok itu beberapa kali terlihat mengerjap, menaik dan menurunkan kelopak yang dibingkai oleh bulu mata lentik. Dua netra berliannya dibiarkan bergulir ke sana dan kemari, mengikuti lansekap kelam yang kini mulai menorehkan warna-warna asing yang menyerupai satu tempat tak familiar baginya.

Senyum pada bibir gadis cantik itu mengembang, melengkung cantik memamerkan keindahan pada empat pemuda yang kini tengah bercengkrama di hadapannya.

"Aku... bertunangan dengan Luna."

Merupakan satu kalimat yang menjadi penghilang riuh di antara mereka. Beberapa pasang mata di sana membulat, tampak terkejut dengan pemaparan sosok pemuda bersurai sekelam malam.

"Apa?!"

Adalah bentuk ekspresi keterkejutan yang berasal dari sosok pemuda bersurai pirang cerah yang sedang berada di samping pemuda malam itu.

"Aku kasihan dengan Nona Lunafreya." Gadis itu mendadak membuka mulut, berkata dengan kata-kata mengejek. "Tidak bisa kubayangkan ia akan bersama dengan pangeran bodoh ini selama hidupnya."

Kalimat terakhir yang diperdengarkan sang gadis ditutup dengan tawa manisnya. Tawa memenuhi ruangan tersebut kala sang gadis dengan penuh rasa bangga melemparkan kedipan jahil kepada sahabat Caelum yang tengah memelototinya. Melihat ekspresi dari sang pangeran, beberapa pemuda di dalam ruangan yang cukup besar tersebut turut mengulum senyum sebelum mendadak sang Argentum dan Amiticia menyemburkan tawa dan turut mengejek pemuda Caelum tersebut. Sedang sang Scientia, ia hanya mengangguk-angguk menyuarakan setujunya.

"Bagus, Crystal!" Amicitia tersebut menepuk kepala sang gadis Leonis sembari memamerkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Ya, kan! Si bodoh manja ini bahkan tidak bisa melipat bajunya sendiri!"

" _Baka-_ Kuri, aku dengar." Ucap sang Caelum seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dengan menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

"Memang itu tujuanku." Jawab gadis itu sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Noct, mulai hari ini aku akan mengajarimu cara melipat baju."

"Kau juga ikut-ikutan, Ignis?!"

"Tidak, Iggu! Dia harus belajar sendiri!"

Setelah kalimat terakhir itu menggema memenuhi ruang, aura aneh yang memeluki kelimanya—khususnya teruntuk sang Pangeran dan penasihatnya. Sungguh, berita mengenai pertunangan itu entah mengapa membuat mereka berbeda.

Mereka kini tertawa bersama, memamerkan senyuman terbaik mereka dalam hari penuh tawa itu. Orang pertama yang menyelamati sang Pangeran adalah sang pirang cerah. Dengan senyuman yang begitu menyegarkan, ia menjabat tangan sahabatnya, memberitahukan betapa bahagianya ia karena berita itu.

Selanjutnya adalah sang Amicitia. Dengan netranya yang begitu memesona, ia mengerling jahil kepada sahabatnya, membuat pemuda Caelum itu tak nyaman karenanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan sang Argentum, ia menepuk simpul pundak lawan bicaranya dengan seringai besar, namun tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun—yang membuat Pangeran mengerutkan dahi tanda bingung.

Terakhir adalah sang Scientia. Pria berkacamata tersebut tersenyum, berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun tak ada kata yang terhembus dari sela bibirnya. Ia hanya berdiri dalam diam di sana, terlihat sekali seperti tengah menyusun kalimat untuk dilontarkan meski tak satupun mampu ia ucapkan.

Melihat kedua teman sepermainannya, sang gadis mendadak menghambur ke para pemuda itu, memberikan senyuman lebarnya. Ia terkekeh kecil, ingin memberikan kalimat ejekan lain untuk Pangerannya, akan tetapi, sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut, _lansekap itu dengan cepat berganti._

Hampar warna-warna monoton milik kamar sang putra mahkota tadi telah hilang, digantikan oleh abu-abu dan juga ornamen emas milik bangunan pencakar langit megah yang menjadi tempat tinggal pemilik tahta tertinggi—Raja—di kota tersebut.

Gadis pemilik surai serupa warna bunga musim semi itu tak lagi terduduk di sofa nyaman milik sahabat bersurai kelamnya. Ia kini tengah berjalan sedikit lambat saat menuruni anak tangga yang berhamparkan karpet merah milik gedung megah di sana. Di belakangnya, kalimat-kalimat penuh pengharapan serta dukungan dari Raja kepada pangeran pun terdengar tanpa cela.

Gadis itu berjalan menjauhi Raja dan pangeran. Dua pria yang telah dianggap keluarga dan juga teman kecilnya. Ia terus berjalan, terus menuruni anak tangga sampai-sampai percakapan kedua orang itu tak lagi terdengar ketika ia telah sampai di depan pintu mobilnya dan mendudukkan diri di depan kendali.

Dari tempatnya berdiam diri kini, netra merah mudanya menatap Raja yang tengah memegang erat bahu teman kecilnya. Pemandangan itu entah mengapa menghimpit hatinya. Ada satu gemuruh di dadanya kala mendapati wajah Rajanya menjadi sendu seperti itu.

Kepalanya ia tolehkan sepenuhnya saat sedang memerhatikan keadaan lebih seksama.

Akan tetapi, sebelum ia sempat melakukan semakin memerhatikan dengan seksama... _lansekap di hadapannya kembali berputar begitu cepat._

Sang gadis kini tengah berdiri di dalam kamar lain yang dikelilingi oleh lautan berwarna biru indah. Akan tetapi sekelilingnya diliputi oleh aura yang memberat, dan seketika ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menegang. Dengan seksama, ia perhatikan wajah keempat kawannya. Semua tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Wajah cerah mereka kini berganti mendung, tawa hilang berganti bisu karena seseorang dari mereka baru saja membawa kabar pahit mengenai kehancuran tanah air mereka.

Kota tempat mereka pulang luluh lantak, dihancurkan oleh pihak yang seharusnya menandatangani perjanjian damai dengan kerajaan mereka. Penghianatan terjadi, pembantaian tak terelakkan dan mereka yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Altissia untuk menemui putri Tenebrae begitu syok saat tahu kabar itu.

Gadis itu merasakan gemuruh kasar menghampiri dadanya. Ia hendak membuka mulut...

_Tetapi lagi-lagi pemandangan di depan matanya terganti begitu cepat, bak potongan film yang rusak._

Kini, dalam ngeri ia berdiri sembari bergetar, memandangi tiap-tiap pemandangan asing yang terus terputarkan di hadapannya.

Di sana, di hadapan kedua bola kacanya, ia melihat kesakitan di wajah pangeran juga kepedihan pada wajah teman-temannya. Tidak cukup sampai situ, jerit pilu, laung tangis, dan noda-noda merah kehidupan yang menetes dari tubuh seorang wanita anggun bersurai pirang pucat pun seakan ingin ikut serta dalam mengisi kejadian tragis itu.

Seakan belum puas dengan penderitaan yang dialaminya, kini hatinya kembali diremukkan oleh pemandangan bahwa hijau permata yang dicintainya menghilang. Setelahnya, persahabatan yang telah terjalin selama beberapa tahun silam menjadi karut marut dan pemilik senyum secerah mentari itu terjatuh dihadapannya.

Pemandangan itu semakin berputar, menggemakan gelak tawa menyeramkan yang menyiratkan kepuasan hati dari pria berwajah culas yang sedang memerlihatkan kegelapan tanpa akhir yang menyelimuti dunia, dan mempertontonkan pengorbanan nyawa milik seseorang terpenting gadis itu.

Terputarkannya cuplikan terakhir di hadapan netranya membuat sang gadis melaung dalam bisu. Kedua tangannya yang bergetar terangkat untuk menjambak mahkotanya hingga acak, tak menghiraukan kesakitan yang didapat karena itu.

Gadis musim semi di sana hanya mampu menangis, mengalirkan kepedihan sembari meraung-raung tanpa suara. Tubuh itu bergetar, begitu hebat hingga pemiliknya harus mengeraskan rahang agar gemeletuk gigi tak terdengar kencang.

Ia kini bagai tengah menonton satu film rusak karena di hadapannya, runtut stori yang tak ia ketahui apa terus menerus terputarkan tanpa lelah. Keping-keping selayaknya ingatan tersebut akan kembali lagi kepada awal, bermain tanpa cela sebelum kembali terhenti di akhir menyakitkan. Adegannya tak pernah berakhir, malah terus selalu hadir. Seolah-olah hal itu ingin menyakitinya, seakan hendak menertawakan dirinya yang tak kuasa menahan kesakitan.

_Tidak._

Hatinya menjerit, bibirnya terbuka tetapi hanyalah napas tercekat yang hadir.

_Tidak!_

Ia terus meracau, menyuarakan kekalutannya walau hanya hembus napas yang terdengar dari celah bibir pucat tersebut.

"TIDAK!"

"Crystal?!"

Crystal, atau lebih lengkapnya Crystalcrown Leonis membuka mata, merasakan bagaimana dirinya tersentak dari lelap karena mimpi mengerikan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Gadis tersebut mengerjap, menoleh untuk mendapati berpasang-pasang mata beriris tak sama menatapinya dengan wajah penuh kehawatiran—wajah-wajah yang tadi hadir di dalam bunga tidurnya.

Peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuh sang gadis dan degup jantung itu bergemuruh begitu hebat. Sang pemilik surai yang sedikit bergelombang dan melewati bahu tersebut mengangkat tangan, meremas poni yang lembap karena peluhnya. Dahinya berkerut-kerut karena ketakutan yang masih tertinggal dalam rongga dadanya... kengerian akan sesuatu dari mimpi yang terus menerus dilihatnya.

Ya.

Sesungguhnya, hal tersebut adalah sesuatu hal biasa dan ia telah berpuluh-puluh kali melihat penggalan kisah menyeramkan tersebut... kisah yang sampai kapanpun akan tetap menyayati hatinya.

"Minumlah."

Dengan sedikit tersentak sang gadis menengadah, mendapati hijau yang masih mampu bersirobok dengan kedua mutiara merah mudanya, tidak seperti yang selalu ia lihat di dalam bunga tidurnya. Tangan kurusnya yang bergetar bergerak perlahan, meraih _mug_ hitam yang memang sengaja ditinggalnya di dalam apartemen mewah ini.

Masih sembari mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, Crystal menghirup aroma menenangkan kamomil yang mengepul dari _mug_ itu. Netranya jatuh, memandangi riak lembut yang tercipta karena getaran tangannya.

Mengigit bibir bawah, ia teguk teh tersebut dan membiarkan hangat mengalir membasahi tenggorokan dan menghangatkan dadanya yang masih bergemuruh kencang. Ditutupnya kedua matanya, berusaha menikmati rasa khas cairan pemberian salah satu teman sepermainannya yang acap kali diteguknya ketika ia tengah gelisah.

Walau sayangnya kali ini minuman tersebut tak membantu menenangkan dirinya sebab ia merasa mimpinya kali ini begitu nyata... teramat sangat nyata hingga membuatnya ketakutan.

"Kau... kehilangan kesadaran... mendadak."

Ucapan teman bersurai pirang kusam yang telah berpindah ke sampingnya mengagetkan gadis itu. Dalam sekali hentak ia menoleh, mengerutkan kembali dahinya karena berusaha mencerna pernyataan yang tadi dilontarkan sang penasihat Raja, Ignis Scientia.

"Ignis, aku—"

"Kau pingsan... setelah menjerit." Ignis membuka kembali mulutnya, berusaha menyentuh dahi Crystal untuk memastikan sosok tersebut benar baik-baik saja. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya menyuarakan kehawatirannya.

Crystal nanap. Gemuruh dalam dadanya sekali lagi memainkan melodi menyeramkan yang tak mampu ia redam. Getaran pada tangannya yang sempat sedikit sirna kembali nampak kasat mata dan gadis itu meneguk ludahnya sebab penggalan-penggalan memori beberapa menit lalu sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran bermain lagi dalam kepalanya.

"Segitu terkejutnya mendengar pangeran Noctis bertunangan, eh?"

Tubuh yang tak sempat dibiarkan untuk relaks di sana menegang kembali setelah suara milik perisai Raja, Gladiolus Amicitia menggelitik indra pendengaran sang gadis. Crystal segera menoleh kasar untuk melihat sang sahabat sekelam malam, Noctis Lucis Caelum, yang dimaksudkan tadi.

"Tu-tunangan?"

Suara seraknya memberitahukan betapa luar biasa takutnya ia saat ini. Ketika ia biarkan biru milik pangeran Lucis tersebut bersirobok dengan merah muda netranya, ia harus merasakan bagaimana seluruh ngerinya menggerogoti rongga dada.

"Crystal, aku... bertunangan dengan Luna." Ucap sang Caelum dengan suara yang sedikit menguatarakan kehawatiran dan kebingungannya. Pasalnya, ia harus mengulang kembali pengumuman pernikahannya kepada sahabat kecilnya ini.

_Tidak!_

"Satu minggu lagi aku akan pergi ke Altissia untuk melaksanakan pernikahan." Tambah putra mahkota itu lagi.

_Tidak!_

"Crystal?!"

Pemuda Argentum meninggikan suaranya saat Crystal menjatuhkan _mug_ hitam dalam genggaman ke arah lantai apartemen sang pangeran Lucis. Sedang yang memecahkan benda berisikan sisa teh kamomil tadi berdiri, menatap ngeri wajah sahabat kecilnya yang sedikit terkejut karena perlakuannya.

" _Ouji_... kau bercanda?"*

"Hah? Apa untungnya aku berbohong soal itu?"

Crystal mengepalkan tangan, merasa kekalutannya semakin menikam hatinya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan hancur seperti _mug_ di bawah kakinya.

Degup dalam dadanya begitu hebat, sangat kencang seperti hendak memberitahukan betapa kuat firasat buruknya. Ketakutan ini adalah sesuatu yang hadir karena otak pintarnya secara cepat menarik garis kesimpulan apa yang tengah terjadi padanya.

"Kau tak boleh pergi!"

_Jangan!_

"Sejak tadi itu kau kenapa?"

"Tunggu, Crystal… wajahmu pucat…"

Scientia yang berada di dekat gadis itu memegang Crystal. Pemuda itu mendekat, ingin berusaha membantu sang gadis yang ia ketahui sedang tidak dalam kondisi stabil seperti biasanya.

"Bohong… tidak… ini bohong!"

"Crystal!?"

"Hei Crystal kau mau kemana?!"

"Crystal!"

Dalam hitungan detik, gadis dengan mahkota merah muda di sana membuka kasar pintu apartemen sahabat kecilnya. Kakinya yang tak jenjang membawanya berlari, memberi gema di lorong panjang yang sebelumnya senyap.

Napas terengah-engah Crystal turut menyelimuti tempatnya berpijak. Rona kehangatan di wajah pemiliknya perlahan-lahan memudar, memberi pucat di kulit putih itu. Pelipis menghasilkan bulir-bulir dingin sebelum jatuh tanpa henti, menjadikan poni yang menutupi dahi sosok itu basah karenanya.

Satu tangannya bertumpu pada dinding, jelas sekali berusaha menopang tubuh kurus tersebut agar tak terhempas ke lantai dingin tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Jemari Crystal tertekuk, mencengkeram kuat seolah dinding adalah satu-satunya tempat ia bertopang.

Gemetar menghiasi bibirnya yang tak lagi dialiri cairan merah kehidupan. Gadis Leonis itu menunduk sedikit karena masih belum mampu mengendalikan ritme napas seperti sedia kala—tetap tersengal. Panas di kedua netranya membuatnya paham bahwa sebentar lagi, kepedihan yang telah menumpuk di sana akan meleleh dengan mudah—menangis, sesuatu yang menampilkan kelemahan dirinya.

Kelopak matanya turun, menyembunyikan kedua permatanya dengan erat. Ia menjambak helai surainya hingga acak dan sekali lagi napas itu tercekat karena runtut memori beberapa menit silam terputarkan kembali di dalam kepalanya tanpa cela.

"Crystal…"

Sang gadis terperanjat. Ujung helainya menari mengikuti arah gerak kepalanya saat ia menoleh dan bola kacanya yang kini meredup terpantulkan refleksi sesosok pemuda tinggi dengan surai pirang kusam yang tertata rapi ke belakang. Seorang pemuda yang sejak kecil selalu diberikan didikan keras demi menjadi penasihat pangeran yang handal... pemuda... yang selalu dicintainya sejak usianya lima tahun.

"Ignis..."

Crystal membuka mulut, melirihkan nama pemuda yang telah memosisikan diri tepat di hadapannya. Kedua netranya mendapati pemuda tampan tersebut terengah kecil—terlihat tengah mengatur napas yang terputus samar.

Selama sepersekian detik gadis merah muda dan pemuda pirang kusam di sana saling bertatap-tatapan, kedua bola kaca berwarna tak sama milik mereka bersirobok satu sama lain seolah bertanya dan hendak menjawab dalam pandang.

Orang pertama yang mengalihkan tatapan adalah Crystal. Setelah merasa tak mampu, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya lagi seraya meremas jemarinya kuat-kuat. Dadanya kembali terhimpit-himpit, raut khawatir dari wajah pemuda tampan itu membuat hatinya teriris. Digigitnya kuat bibirnya yang memerah sebagai tanda bahwa kini ia tengah mengerahkan upaya agar tak kembali menangis.

Ia... tak ingin memerlihatkan kelemahan di depan pemuda tersebut... _tidak setelah ia berusaha untuk menjadi kuat demi sosok itu._

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ignis."

Akan tetapi suara yang diperdengarkan sang gadis tadi menghianati pemiliknya. Serak yang mengalun dari sela-sela kedua bibir Crystal sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia benar baik-baik saja sehingga sosok tersebut terperanjat dan memutuskan untuk mengatupkan mulut kembali.

Sang gadis menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah. Bibir bawahnya tergigit bersamaan dengan tertaut erat jemari-jemarinya. Dalam diam, Crystal berusaha memancarkan aura 'tolong tinggalkan aku' yang ia harapkan dapat Ignis pahami—tapi sepertinya meski tahu, tetap saja sang penasihat tak ingin meninggalkan sang gadis.

Sang gadis Leonis di sana merasakan hatinya mencelos saat tangan kokoh milik sang pemuda menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut. Ia meneguk ludah, merasakan bagaimana seluruh pertahanan yang ia bangun seperti akan hancur berkeping-keping hanya dengan satu sentuhan milik sahabat Scientianya.

_Ia... tidak akan pernah bisa menolak pemuda tersebut..._

"Ada a—"

_Tetapi..._

"Tinggalkan aku!"

Sang penasihat pangeran seketika nanap. Hempasan di tangannya beberapa detik tadi sungguh membuatnya terkesiap. Bola kacanya yang memancarkan kehawatiran membulat sebab ia sangat tak memercayai bahwa gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini menampik tangannya dengan begitu kasar. Hijau teduhnya menilik baik-baik sahabat merah mudanya yang semakin menundukkan kepala. Getaran di tubuh gadis itu kasat mata, pun ia memahami bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini sedang bersusah payah menahan tangis yang sewaktu-waktu dapat pecah begitu saja.

Scientia muda tersebut adalah pemuda yang senang mengamati sekelilingnya—khususnya mengamati gadis ini, oh tentu saja. Maka dari itu, tak heran jika ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari perubahan Crystal. Ia tahu bahwa gadis ini tak lagi sama seperti pribadinya dulu.

Ignis tahu bahwa Crystal berubah sejak dua bulan silam. Cahaya gadis itu meredup, tak lagi bersinar seperti sebagaimana harusnya. Menjadikan khawatir datang memeluk raganya erat-erat, membuat hatinya seperti tertikam duri tajam.

Dalam diam, Ignis tengah berdebat dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ragu menghiasi raga kokohnya. Benaknya melayangkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan.

_Apakah ia boleh menyentuh gadis itu?_

Sedikit mengepalkan tangan setelah menyelesaikan perdebatan tadi dengan ketetapan hati, Ignis mulai mengarahkan jemari kokohnya ke wajah tertunduk di sana. Pergerakannya begitu lambat, sangat berhati-hati karena terlalu takut akan menyakiti gadis itu. Ia angkat perlahan wajah sahabatnya agar kedua mutiara merah muda yang sejak dulu selalu memberi rasa hangat di hatinya bertemu pandang dengan hijaunya.

_Saat ini... ia ingin memahami Crystal…_

Sentuhan lembut dan tiba-tiba dari sang Scientia membuat Crystal tersentak. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk melakukan perlawanan saat Ignis dengan lembut membawanya beradu pandang. Sekuat apapun hatinya menjerit, sekuat apapun ia mencoba menampik pemuda tersebut, saat ini, ia hanya mampu terdiam. Seolah-olah seluruh tenaganya bak menguap menjauhi raga sehingga yang tertinggal hanyalah kesakitan di sana.

Crystal menangis dalam diam. Tak ada lagi perlawanan karena gadis itu membiarkan kepedihannya mengalir begitu deras. Tanpa suara ia terisak, tanpa kata ia menangis pilu. Ia terus mencurahkan kepedihannya, tak menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ini justru menyakiti pemuda yang disayanginya.

Tentu saja... bagi Ignis, melihat sosok yang dulu selalu menampilkan senyuman, yang terus menerus tertawa, menderaikan air mata seperti saat ini membuat hatinya terkoyak-koyak. Kepedihan mengisi raganya dengan cepat sebelum menikam keji. Belum lagi, ada emosi lain yang datang menghampiri, yaitu adalah rasa tak berguna karena ia hanya mampu terdiam.

Tanpa melakukan pergerakan sedikitpun, Crystal masih tetap terisak pilu. Di sela-sela tangis, tanpa disadari dirinya sendiri, ia telah mengangkat tangan kurusnya, menyentuh wajah tampan sang pemuda.

Jemarinya mulai menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Dahi, sudut mata, memutar melingkari mata, kembali lagi ke sudut mata, hidung, pipi, bibir, dan dagu. Pergerakannya begitu runtut, teramat sangat runtut tanpa adanya celah, seolah Crystal tengah mencari-cari sesuatu di sana—tentunya mengundang tanda tanya besar dari penasihat pangeran tersebut.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan pergerakan gadis itu terhenti. Saat itupula, Ignis dapat melihat adanya sinar kelegaan di wajah gadis cantik di bawah jarak pandangnya. Ia ingin mengerutkan dahi, ia ingin bertanya. Tetapi seluruhnya menguap saat ia dapati tatapan dengan sinar lega tadi mendadak sirna tergantikan dengan cahaya kosong. Tubuhnya membeku saat Crystal tiba-tiba saja berjinjit, mendekatkan wajah, mengadu dahi mereka—sesuatu yang tak pernah dilakukan teman kecilnya.

"Wahai Dewa... berikan berkatmu pada pemuda ini… kumohon lindungi dirinya dari—"

Perkataan gadis itu menguap begitu saja terhempas angin saat penuturnya mendadak membelalak. Gadis itu melepaskan sentuhan dahi mereka dan seketika jatuh meringkuk dengan napas tersendat. Crystal merasakan tenggorokannya seperti terbakar. Katupan kedua bibirnya terbuka lebar, berusaha mencari-cari oksigen yang mendadak sulit dihirupnya. Jemari yang tadi sempat meraba wajah sahabat kecilnya terarah ke tenggorokannya, menyentuh seolah ingin mencekik lehernya.

Di sisi lain, mendapati gadis di hadapannya kehilangan keseimbangan menjadikan Ignis panik. Dengan sigap pemuda itu merendah, mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat. Sekali lagi ia arahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah penuh peluh milik sang gadis. Di luar kesadarannya, ia meneguk ludah ketika netranya bertemu pandang dengan kedua permata sang gadis Leonis. Perih di hatinya menghimpit-himpit, mengiris tanpa belas kasih.

Saat ini... Crystal terlihat sangat sengsara. Dan dirinya yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya merasa tak berdaya.

"Ignis... Kumohon..." Dengan nada lemah dan nafas tersendat, gadis itu berusaha untuk berbicara. "Kumohon jangan biarkan Noctis- _ouji_ pergi... Batalkan pernikahannya dengan nona Lunafreya dan—"

"Crystal!"

Ignis merasakan tubuh gadis itu menegang saat teriakan milik pemuda Argentum tergema di seluruh koridor apartemen mewah tempat mereka berada saat ini. Manik hijaunya menangkap beberapa rekannya berlarian kecil sebelum ia alihkan kembali pada Crystal yang masih menunduk dan bergetar.

Meski enggan, pemuda berkacamata tersebut melepaskan sentuhannya dan bangkit—memberikan ruang kepada Prompto yang tadi berteriak supaya dapat mendekat dengan leluasa. Ignis berpikir, mungkin saja gadis ini akan membuka mulutnya di depan pemuda itu.

_Sayangnya... tidak..._

Usaha Prompto ternyata tak membuahkan hasil juga. Sosok yang sejak tadi bertanya _'apa yang terjadi'_ kepada gadis itu sama sekali tak ditanggapi. Penasihat pangeran tersebut membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sempurna, satu gestur yang selalu ia lakukan untuk mencoba menutupi rasa tak nyamannya. Ia yang bertemu pandang dengan ketiga kawannya—yang menatap dirinya penuh tanda tanya—menggeleng lemah, membalas tanpa kata yang diwakilkan dengan tatapan _'aku pun tak paham'_.

Noctis yang sejak tadi berdiri mulai merendahkan tubuh, mencoba mendekat dan merentangkan tangan untuk menyentuh bahu teman sepermainannya—

"Hei angkat wajahmu dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi—"

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Tetapi kalimatnya tak terselesaikan karena sekali lagi, Crystal melantangkan penolakan dengan kalimat yang hampir sama seperti yang diucapkan ke pemuda Scientia tadi. Dengan ekspresi yang sulit diungkapkan, pemuda Caelum di sana menjatuhkan pandang menatap tangan kanannya yang tadi ditampik kasar oleh gadis itu.

Ia mengerutkan dahi dan menarikan kembali biru keruhnya untuk memandangi Ignis, berusaha bertanya sekali lagi karena ia ingin mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi pada pada teman merah mudanya.

Sayangnya, pemuda tinggi tersebut sekali lagi menjawab pertanyaannya dengan hanya gelengan lemah... bahkan Ignispun yang seharusnya memahami gadis itu lebih dari siapapun tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Crystal, kami tak akan paham jika kau tidak berbicara…"

Prompto yang menyaksikan seluruh runtut adegan tadi mulai membuka katupan kedua bibirnya lagi. Sinar kehawatiran semakin terpancar jelas dari kedua permata birunya, sebab gadis yang biasanya tertawa, kini menjadi kusut tak dapat ia urai—hal yang sama sepertinya juga dirasakan oleh kedua teman kecil sosok itu, Ignis dan Noctis. Mereka memberanikan diri, pemuda tersebut membuka lagi katup bibirnya, berharap sang gadis akan mengangkat wajah dan mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Namun, yang ditanyai tetap bergeming dan dari sudut netranya, Argentum muda di sana dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi sang pangeran yang... tersulut emosi.

Noctis mengeraskan rahang saat melihat teman perempuannya yang tadi ditanyai Prompto tetap saja bungkam. Ada satu emosi tersulut dalam hatinya. Selama bertahun-tahun kebersamaan mereka, tak pernah sekalipun gadis yang selalu berada di sisinya tersebut bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini. Crystal yang ia tahu adalah seorang gadis yang sangat-sangat terbuka dengan dirinya—dan juga Ignis—lebih dari siapapun.

"Hentikan Prompto. Si bodoh itu tidak dapat diajak berbicara saat ini."

Dan selama bertahun-tahun, ia tidak pernah menyangka ia akan menjadi sosok menyebalkan seperti ini, di saat seperti ini. Suara yang tadi dituturkannya begitu rendah, diliputi oleh emosi yang menguasai dirinya. Noctis bangkit dari jongkoknya sebelum berbalik kasar karena merasa bahwa keberadaannya di sini hanya akan semakin memerkeruh suasana. Ia akan pergi, kembali ke kamarnya.

Sebenarnya, jika boleh jujur, Caelum itu paham benar bahwa ada sesuatu yang tak beres di diri sahabatnya. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa rasa kesal yang ada dalam dadanya saat ini mengalahkan segalanya. Ia ingin sekali pergi, menjauhi sosok itu. Pertama pengumuman pernikahannya, kedua sahabat yang disayanginya bersikap seperti itu kepadanya.

Ia... boleh kesal, kan?

Melihat reaksi putra mahkota di sana membuat Gladiolus, pemuda bersurai coklat kelam yang sejak tadi tak membuka mulut menghela napas. Pasalnya, Noctis baru saja menunjukkan sikap tak dewasanya. Siapapun yang melihat pastilah tahu bahwa alasan pemuda itu merasa kesal adalah karena tak mampu membuat sang gadis menceritakan yang sesungguhnya. Ya, perisai pangeran itu tahu bahwa lebih tepatnya, Noctis kesal karena ada sesuatu dari Crystal yang tak diketahui dirinya... pangeran kesal karena gagal memahami orang terpentingnya.

Di sisi lain, mendengar langkah kaki milik pemuda beriris biru keruh yang semakin menjauh menjadikan gadis itu mendadak menaikkan jarak pandangnya. Wajahnya menampakkan keterkejutan dan tanpa memerdulikan Prompto yang sejak tadi memanggil namanya dengan lembut, Crystal segera bangkit dan berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah pangerannya itu.

" _Ouji_!"

Putra Raja yang dipanggil membeku saat ia merasakan ada tarikan di ujung bajunya. Dalam sekejap ia segera menghentikan langkah dan berbalik, bersitatap dengan netra yang mengilaukan pedih.

Noctis terlihat seperti hendak membuka mulut, tetapi, tak ada kata-kata yang meluncur dari sela bibirnya. Hatinya berkehendak lain, memintanya untuk tetap membisu meski saat ini Crystal mulai meloloskan air mata.

"Kumohon…" Gadis itu terbata "Batalkan pernikahanmu dengan nona Lunafreya _…"_

Tubuh pemuda itu menegang. Lagi-lagi sebuah untaian kalimat penolakan diluncurkan Crystal. Noctis harus rela dahinya berkerut-kerut tak karuan sebab ia tidak senang dengan penolakan itu. Tentu saja ia tidak senang, sebab, ia tak mengetahui dasar yang ia pahami dari balik permintaan tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sang pangeran dapat melihat gadis itu meneguk ludah, bahkan secara jelas manik merah muda milik lawan tuturnya kian lama kian meredup. Sejujurnya, ia tak ingin menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini. Namun, sayangnya untuk sekarang, rasa kesal lebih kuat dari ibanya.

"Batalkan pernikahanmu sebelum terlambat."

"Kenapa aku harus mengikuti permintaan tak jelas itu?"

Nada monoton dalam alunan suara Noctis membuat ketiga pemuda di belakang sana cemas. Mereka merasa takut jika percakapan ini akan berujung ke pertengkaran hebat di antara sang Lucis Caelum dan sang Leonis.

"Kumohon… Percayalah padaku..." Gadis itu semakin terisak pelan. " _Ouji_ … Jangan pergi. "

Noctis mengepalkan tangan ketika kesal yang sempat sirna kembali datang merasuk. Ia... tidak paham. Crystal yang ia tahu akan selalu mengatakan alasan dari setiap perlakuannya. Tapi kini, saat ini, gadis itu tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang disembunyikan dan malah memaksakan dirinya untuk menuruti begitu saja.

"Pernikahan ini harus ada demi masa depan Lucis."

Putra mahkota tersebut merasakan mulutnya kering setelah melafalkan kalimat tersebut. Benaknya bertanya-tanya, apakah gadis itu tidak menyimak perkataannya bahwa pernikahan ini merupakan salah satu tanda perdamaian dari perang panjang antara Lucis dan Niflheim?

_Oh bagaimana bisa Crystal menyimak? Baru mendengar runtut kalimat pengumuman pernikahannya saja, sosok itu tiba-tiba berteriak dan kemudian kehilangan kesadaran._

"Tidak akan ada masa depan jika kau pergi dari kerajaan!"

Sekali lagi, sang pangeran harus merelakan perasaan dongkol datang mendekap dirinya. Pasalnya, tanpa menjelaskan dasar dari tentangan tersebut, Crystal lebih memilih meninggikan nada suaranya sembari meracaukan kalimat yang lagi-lagi tak ia ketahui maksudnya.

_Kenapa?!_

Benaknya terus menjerit. Ia tidak paham. Ia sangat tidak mengerti mengapa temannya meracau seperti ini. Sebenarnya, ia mungkin saja bisa menerima dan memertimbangkan permintaan tersebut jika Crystal memberinya alasan yang jelas.

Tapi, sayangnya, temannya malah lebih memilih untuk terus berteriak, seperti menekankan kehendak padanya. Karenanya, ia merasa kesal dan sebagai upaya pengendalian dirinya, ia harus mengigit bibir dalamnya kuat-kuat.

_Sayangnya tidak berhasil._

"Sejak tadi kutanya apa maksudmu?! Kau tahu apa soal ini?!"

Diteriaki seperti itu membuat sang gadis tersentak. Kedua bola kacanya semakin terkilau oleh kepedihan. Jika benar mimpinya adalah hal yang akan terwujud kelak, wajar jika ia hanya ingin mengubah takdir kejam yang kini menari-nari di depan mereka, bukan?! Mengapa Noctis tak paham hal itu?! Mengapa Noctis tak bisa langsung saja menuruti kemauannya?!

"Aku tahu! Karena aku melihatnya maka aku mengatakan ini!"

"Apa yang kau lihat, hah?!"

"Aku melihat kau—"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kalimat sang gadis harus terputus begitu saja saat pemiliknya kembali meringkuk. Gemetar hadir menyelimuti raganya. Jemari kurusnya sekali lagi ia arahkan ke tenggorokan yang terasa panas dan perih. Kemampuannya untuk menghirup napas seperti lumpuh dan terlihat ada setitik genang di pelupuk matanya karena gadis itu tak kuat menahan rasa terbakar yang sekali lagi datang.

Melihat terputusnya kalimat Crystal tadi, Ignis segera menghambur mendekati gadis itu. Ia mendekat, mendekap bahu teman sepermainannya untuk kembali tegap. Ia menyadari, Leonis itu saat ini kembali menunjukkan tanda-tanda janggal seperti saat mereka masih berdua tadi, sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui apa sebabnya dan mengapa bisa terjadi.

Di hadapan Ignis dan Crystal, putra Raja di sana masih terdiam. Dahinya mengerenyit menyeramkan karena melihat pemandangan itu. Bukan iba, ia malah semakin bertambah kesal. Saat ia akan mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya, mendadak gadis itu terhenti, menggantungkan kalimatnya.

_Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah jawaban atas penolakan itu!_

"Kenapa kau berhenti?! Apa yang kau lihat?!"

"Noct!"

"Lepaskan!"

Pangeran Caelum dengan cepat menampik kasar tangan kekar Gladiolus yang menahan tubuhnya. Tapi, pada detik berikutnya, sosok itu tak melakukan apapun saat sang Amicitia menarik tubuhnya dan membawanya menjauhi Crystal untuk mencegah terjadinya pertengkaran.

Sedang, sang Scientia...

Ia mencubit cuping hidungnya. Bentuk komunikasi non verbal yang menandakan bahwa dirinyapun turut diliputi emosi kesal. Dari balik kacamata yang membingkai wajah tegasnya, terpantul refleksi Lucis Caelum yang saat ini tengah terengah, berusaha mengendalikan diri setelah tersulut beberapa detik silam.

Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali, sang gadis merasakan retak di hatinya menjadi lebih kasat mata. Saat ini, Noctis, melemparkan pandang yang sangat-sangat dingin dan tajam seolah mampu membunuhnya saat itu juga. Dalam diam Crystal melihat bagaimana pemuda Caelum itu melepaskan diri Gladiolus dan membalikkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Noctis- _ouji_!"

Gadis itu memekik, meneriaki nama pangeran yang tak lagi menoleh ke arahnya, menandakan bahwa pemuda tersebut benar-benar marah. Dalam sekejap, gusar yang juga sempat menyelimuti dirinya hilang tak berbekas. Tenaganya hilang, membuatnya merosot dari dekapan Ignis. Ia terduduk sembari menderaikan air mata, menangis seperti orang lemah untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini.

Crystal merasakan degup di dadanya semakin bertabuh menyakitkan. Dalam hati ia merutuk, memaki-maki sosoknya yang beberapa menit lalu bertindak di luar kendali, mengakibatkan senda gurau antara dirinya dan orang-orang terpentingnya di salah satu apartemen mewah milik pangeran Lucis tersebut hancur berkeping-keping... belum lagi Noctis baru saja memerlihatkan kekesalan terhadap dirinya.

"Tidak..."

Hanya itu saja yang mampu ia racaukan saat ini. Penggal ingatan beberapa menit silam sekali lagi bermain dalam benaknya.

Pada awalnya, saat ia mengunjungi kediaman putra Raja tersebut—Noctis mengatakan ada yang ingin disampaikan—, segalanya masih baik-baik saja. Gelak tawa terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut seperti keseharian biasa. Segalanya tak nampak aneh... sampai pemuda Caelum tersebut melontarkan pernyataan yang telah puluhan kali di dengarnya di dalam lelapnya.

_Kalimat yang merupakan awal dari segala petaka yang dilihatnya…_

"Ugh..."

Crystal menunduk, merasakan hatinya meremuk luar biasa tak tertahankan. Ya... penyebab perilaku tak warasnya tadi tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena ia mendengar pernyataan yang pernah ia dengar di dalam bunga tidurnya. Lebih tepatnya, apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya baru saja terwujud... mimpi yang terus menerus membuat otaknya melayangkan spekulasi mengerikan, mimpi yang terus menghantuinya saat ia kehilangan kesadaran beberapa menit lalu...

Dan yang pertama hadir adalah: pengumuman pertunangan antara Noctis dengan Lunafreya.

_Mimpi itu akan menjadi nyata…_

_Mimpi itu akan terwujud!_

Crystal mengerang, memejamkan matanya begitu erat sebab dalam kepalanya terus menerus kata itu terngiang-ngiang. Tutur di dalam benaknya menjeritkan pemahaman bahwa mimpi-mimpi yang datang setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas dua bulan lalu benar bukanlah mimpi biasa.

Benar... mimpi yang telah berkali-kali datang itu baru muncul setelah ia berulang tahun. Setiap minggu, sosok merah muda tersebut akan selalu diganggu oleh bunga tidur yang datang menghampiri lelapnya. Itu adalah mimpi yang tiba-tiba saja hadir, terasa tak wajar, terasa seperti cuplikan kejadian masa depan, bak wahyu yang diturunkan oleh sesuatu yang tak diketahuinya.

Pertama kali ia bermimpi, ia tengah berdiri kaku di ruang kosong yang diliputi hitam tak berujung yang selalu sama selama satu minggu penuh. Hanya ada gelap, hitam, kosong dan tak dapatlah ia melihat apa pun selain dengan kegelitaan tanpa ujung. Terus menerus seperti itu bunga tidurnya sampai kemudian tiba-tiba saja ruang tersebut sedikit demi sedikit terwarnai oleh sapuan warna yang menyerupai suatu tempat asing.

Itu adalah awal mula kecurigaannya sebab refleksi yang terpampang sangatlah detail—membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Ia tahu itu adalah mimpi, tetapi ada hal yang membuatnya gundah... ia seolah-olah terjaga dan bahkan memiliki kemampuan untuk melongok kesana kemari sehingga mampu memerhatikan keseluruhan tempat tersebut.

Tempat itu adalah sebuah ruang tidur yang didominasi warna putih dan emas, menampilkan kesan lapang dan tenang. Sekeliling tempat tersebut dikelilingi oleh keping-keping kecil kristal yang melayang-layang dan berkilau tertimpa binar keemasan milik sang mentari agung.

Dalam kebisuan dan kekakuannya, ia yang terus menerus memimpikan ruang itu berdiri tegap tanpa mampu melakukan apa pun. Hanya netranya yang dibiarkan menari untuk memerhatikan tiap lekuk tempat asing tersebut.

Tetapi... segalanya berubah setelah memasuki ke minggu ketiga.

Ia masih memimpikan ruang tersebut, masih berada di sana dan memerhatikan detail yang kian lama kian jelas. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang membedakan. Ia... merasakan ruang jelajahnya meluas. Kakinya yang sempat beku dapat dilangkahkan, setiap anggota tubuhnya mampu bergerak sesuai keinginannya… dan… tiap panca indranya mampu merasakan.

Kala itu, rasa takut semakin meradang, terbawa dalam aliran deras darah di tubuhnya. Ia memiliki kesadaran bahwa dunia tersebut adalah 'mimpi', akan tetapi ia juga sadar bahwa di dalam alam tersebut, ia memiliki kemampuan untuk merasai. Panca indranya aktif, bisa berfungsi normal seperti saat ia terjaga. Bahkan, ia juga mampu mencium aroma lembut milik tempat tersebut.

Gamang hadir mengetuk pintu hatinya. Di dalam mimpinya yang telah hadir kesekian puluh kali ini, pemikiran _'apakah ini mimpi'_ mengusiknya. Ia pun berkali-kali meneguk ludah, berupaya membuat sentimen tersebut hilang agar tak mengganggunya.

Tapi, usahanya tak membuahkan hasil.

Penyebabnya adalah satu. Ada sosok lain yang berada di sana, muncul tiba-tiba saja entah dari mana. Dadanya kembali diliputi oleh kewaspadaan tinggi saat kedua bola kacanya memantulkan refleksi sesosok perempuan pirang pucat yang terbalut gaun putih tengah berdiri membelakanginya, menghadap ke arah jendela besar yang tak terhalang sutra.

Degup itu mengencang, semakin tak beraturan sebab ada satu dorongan dan bisikan yang membuat kakinya melangkah, mendekati sosok yang—sepertinya—ia kenali.

Semakin ia mendekati sosok tersebut, semakin bergemuruh dadanya dan sang merah muda menyipitkan mata saat serpihan indah kristal yang melayang-layang di dekatnya mendadak tersilaukan oleh sinar keemasan yang menguar dari perempuan itu. Detik selanjutnya, alunan serupa doa terdengar dan tanpa disadarinya ia telah mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat.

Entah mengapa, ada rasa sesak ketika ia mendengar lantunan itu, menjadikannya meneteskan kepedihan dari pelupuk matanya. Sentimen asing mendatanginya, mendekap tubuhnya seperti enggan melepaskan. Ia tak mengetahui mengapa rasa sedih terus menerus memenuhi hatinya kala itu sehingga ia biarkan dirinya menangis pilu di dalam bunga tidurnya.

Akan tetapi, isak tangisnya tak lama terdengar sebab sang gadis tercekat seketika saat mendapati adanya kehangatan menyentuh pipinya yang basah. Musim semi tersebut membeliak, tercengang atas apa yang terjadi di depan kedua matanya.

Di hadapannya, sosok yang tadi membelakangi dirinya telah berbalik, menatap lurus dengan kedua permata biru pucat nan cantik. Katupan kedua bibirnya terbuka karena... ia... mengenali sosok tersebut.

_Nona Lunafreya Nox Fleuret._

Dalam sekali hentak, sang gadis segera menjauhkan diri dari Putri Tenebrae tersebut. Isaknya telah terhenti seiring dengan meningkatnya kewaspadaannya. Pasalnya, beberapa detik lalu, sosok yang berada di dalam mimpinya menyeka air matanya sembari menatap lurus ke arahnya.

_Sentuhan itu begitu nyata, teramat sangat nyata._

Crystal kala itu bergidik, merasakan seluruh bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia terlalu takut, begitu takut karena mimpi ini terasa nyata sehingga wajahnya menegang, menampakkan raut yang sulit dijabarkan dalam kata-kata.

Senyuman pedih milik Lunafreya tadi menjadi hal terakhir yang dilihat sang pemilik mimpi sebelum terbangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu tersentak, dipenuhi oleh peluh dan juga napas tak beraturan. Belum lagi, denyut di kepalanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

Segalanya terasa nyata sehingga firasat buruknya terus menerus menjerit, mengatakan bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi biasa. Seluruh runtut mimpinya benar-benar seperti kejadian nyata. Dari mulai silau yang didapatinya, sentuhan lembut Lunafreya, harum ruangan yang menggelitik, segalanya begitu jelas terkecap di tiap panca indranya.

Setelah mimpi terakhirnya itu, selama hampir sepekan penuh, ia selalu mencari-cari apa pun yang dapat ia temukan terkait dengan sang Fleuret. Ia mengunjungi perpustakaan Citadel, perpustakaan umum kota, maupun bertanya langsung kepada sang putra mahkota—Noctis sampai menutup kuping tanda kesal karena dilempari beribu pertanyaan akibat dari ketidaksabaran dan rasa ingin tahu Crystal yang kuat.

Sayangnya seluruh upayanya itu tak membuahkan hasil yang berarti. Informasi yang didapatkannya hanyalah informasi-informasi umum, yaitu: Lunafreya merupakan seorang _Oracle_ terpilih Dewa yang mengemban tugas menghalau malam semakin panjang, menyembuhkan penderita terjangkit _starscourge_ , menyegel para _daemon-daemon_ dalam _dungeon_ dan sebagai perantara untuk menyampaikan kalimat Dewa.

Bagaimanapun ia berusaha untuk mencari, tak ada yang bisa didapatkannya lagi selain informasi tersebut. Karenanya, di hari ke-tujuh Crystal menyerah. Gadis itu membiarkan dirinya harus puas oleh data yang didapatkannya

Tetapi, penderitaannya tetap saja terus menerus hadir. Selama sebulan, ia selalu memimpikan hal yang sama—berada di ruang kamar yang ia anggap sebagai milik Lunafreya dan kemudian bertatap-tatap dengan sang perempuan. Kala itu, ada satu kesimpulan yang ditariknya, ia berspekulasi bahwa kemungkinan mimpi ini adalah suatu penghubung antara dirinya dan perempuan tersebut meski ia tak tahu apa.

Pasalnya, ia tidak pernah bercakap-cakap dengan calon Ratu Lucis tersebut. Jangankan bertukar kata, ia saja tidak pernah bertemu dengan Lunafreya. Sehingga sebenarnya ia sangat tidak memahami mengapa ia harus memimpikan Putri Tenebrae itu.

Setiap kali ia bermimpi, setiap kali ia bersitatap dengan biru cantik perempuan itu, semakin kuat rasa tersiksa menggerogoti hatinya. Entah mengapa, setiap bola kaca mereka bersirobok, ia akan merasakan napasnya tercekat karena ada satu spekulasi buruk terbesit dalam benaknya, yaitu: apa yang ada dalam tidurnya ini adalah pertanda dari petaka.

Dikarenakan pikiran buruk itu terus menerus menyelimuti benaknya, hatinya benar-benar tak lagi bisa merasakan ketenangan. Setiap harinya ia akan diliputi oleh ketakutan luar biasa. Lengkung di bibirnya acap kali pudar, terganti oleh pucat yang tertarik secara terpaksa. Ia mungkin masih tertawa, tetapi tawa itu hampa. Bahkan, ia kehilangan ketenangan di tiap hembus napasnya.

Memasuki bulan kedua... ia tidak lagi bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Lansekap yang biasa terproyeksi dalam mimpinya lenyap. Warna warni putih keemasan yang menenangkan di ruangan Lunafreya sirna sepenuhnya dan ternodai oleh kelam malam. Tak ada lagi cerah yang mendominasi, seluruhnya terganti oleh kegelitaan bercampur dengan pekatnya darah yang mengalir tanpa henti.

Sosok Putri Tenebrae tak lagi datang menemaninya di alam itu. Pelakon dalam mimpinya telah terganti oleh para pemuda yang telah ia anggap sebagai bagian dari keluarganya: Noctis, Ignis, Prompto, dan Gladiolus. Mereka satu persatu mulai hadir, mempertontonkan kisah-kisah mengerikan yang memberi remuk di hatinya.

Setiap kepingan skenario di alam mimpi itu menampilkan kegelapan tak berujung yang dipenuhi oleh kengerian tak berdasar. Puluhan kali hatinya hancur berserak setiap kali pemandangan di alam tersebut terproyeksikan, puluhan kali ia menjerit meminta agar apa yang ditampilkan dalam mimpinya segera lenyap.

Frekuensi mimpi yang mendadak meningkat membuatnya selalu resah jika waktu untuk terpejam datang sebab ia tahu bahwa ia akan bermimpi, sebelum kemudian terbelalak dengan tubuh penuh peluh dan getaran hebat pada dini hari. Belum lagi ia akan menangis pilu, terus menerus melelehkan perih tanpa henti. Jantungnya pun akan berdebar keras dan tak mudah baginya untuk terlelap kembali meskipun raganya menjerit meminta istirahat.

Hal tersebut membuat perubahan pada dirinya terpampang jelas. Tubuh gadis itu semakin mengurus, wajah cantik yang biasa dipenuhi kilau menyenangkan perlahan-lahan meredup. Sampai pada akhirnya, senyuman tulus miliknya menghilang tak bisa ia pamerkannya lagi—Crystal selalu berusaha menahan tangis setiap kali melihat para sahabatnya yang kerap hadir di dalam bunga tidur dengan menampilkan kisah menyakitkan... ia bak seseorang yang kehilangan kewarasannya dan juga ketenangan dalam hatinya.

Di tengah-tengah kerapuhannya itu, firasatnya malah semakin memerkeruh suasana hatinya. Spekulasinya kembali datang, berkata bahwa yang terputar dalam mimpinya itu adalah sebuah kejadian nyata yang akan terjadi di masa datang. Hatinya yang berlubang semakin tergerogoti oleh perih yang menjadi-jadi dan sentimen negatif kian meradang di dalam dadanya.

Berkali-kali ia akan menampik spekulasi yang tak jelas keabsahannya, berkali-kali ia berkata bahwa ia tak memercayai kata hatinya. Apa pun ia upayakan untuk terus tegar, mengenyahkan keburukan yang tak pernah berhenti menghantuinya.

Tetapi, segala kekukuhan hati untuk memercayai bahwa pemikiran itu hanyalah ketakutannya belaka hancur berkeping-keping ketika beberapa menit lalu sebuah kepingan memori di dalam bunga tidurnya—penggal kejadian saat sang pangeran mengumumkan pertunangan dengan Putri keluarga Fleuret, satu mimpi pertama yang ia lihat di bulan kedua—terproyeksi secara nyata di hadapannya.

Apa yang ia khawatirkan baru saja hadir dan ia merasa Dewa tengah memberitahukan jawaban atas ketakutannya selama dua bulan silam ini.

Crystal meremas bahunya yang bergetar karena tubuhnya kini mengigil hebat. Resah berganti menjadi kengerian tak berujung. Spekulasi-spekulasi yang tak mampu melepaskan jalinan benang kusut terkait mimpinya semakin berdatangan.

_Firasat itu nyata…_

_Mimpi buruk yang selalu dilihatnya benar ramalan…_

_Cuplikan itu adalah potongan kisah masa depan…_

Gemeletuk giginya terdengar. Rahangnya mengeras, kesakitan di dalam rongga dadanya tak mampu lagi diredamnya. Jika memang benar, jika memang yang terputar di saat matanya terpejam adalah penggal kejadian di masa depan…maka takdir pangeran adalah...

_Mati..._

.

.

.

Atap bumi yang masih tersapukan warna biru menandakan bahwa hari masih belum akan berakhir. Bising kota yang tak pernah tertidur mengiringi langkah kedua insan yang tengah berjalan dalam diam. Mereka terus berjalan, menuju sebuah jalan kecil yang kemudian melenyapkan hiruk pikuk kota tadi.

Surai keemasan milik pemuda bertubuh kurus di sana menari mengikuti langkah kecilnya. Wajah manisnya terlihat tidak tenang setiap kali ia melirik kecil ke belakang untuk melihat sosok gadis merah muda yang masih tertunduk dalam diam.

Prompto menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Bingung melanda. Sebab, sejak Ignis menyuruh dirinya menemani Crystal pulang—sang Scientia harus menghadiri rapat yang tak bisa ditinggalkan—, gadis itu sama sekali tak membuka katupan kedua bibir.

Perjalanan yang biasanya diiringi celoteh penuh jenaka kini ditemani oleh keheningan. Gadis itu tak menatap wajahnya, tak pula membalas genggamannya—kebiasaan sejak SMP sang gadis Leonis karena ingin mencoba membuat Ignis cemburu. Tanpa balas genggam seperti ini, Prompto terlihat seperti tengah menyeret gadis itu pulang.

Pikirannya berkecamuk. Menari-nari mencari jawaban atas spekulasi yang tertata di dalam benaknya. Prompto tahu bahwa ada perubahan dalam diri temannya, tetapi, aneh gadis itu semakin menjadi setelah Noctis mengumumkan pertunangannya tadi—membuat heran semakin menguar di dalam dada sang pemuda.

Dengan kemantapan hati, Argentum manis tersebut menghentikan langkah, berbalik badan tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ragu-ragu ia menepuk lembut pucuk kepala itu, membuat Crystal mau tak mau mengangkat wajahnya untuk mendapati mentari di dalam keluarga kecilnya memberikan senyuman untuknya.

"Apakah kau mau bercerita kepadaku?"

Pertanyaan sang pemuda membuat gadis itu bereaksi—sang pemberi pertanyaan menyadari hal tersebut karena mendapati hentakan kecil dalam genggaman tangan mereka. Senyumannya masih tetap ia pertahankan meski tahu sang gadis kini memperlihatkan wajah kacaunya, seolah ingin bercerita tetapi tak paham harus memulai dari mana.

Pemuda itu menunggu dengan sabar dan yang mampu dilakukannya saat ini ia hanyalah memererat genggaman tangannya. Ia berusaha membuat sahabatnya paham bahwa apapun yang akan didengarnya kelak, ia tetap berpihak padanya. Tetapi, alih-alih membuka mulut, gadis itu masih tetap terdiam.

Spekulasinya kembali berjalan, melayangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sejak tadi menghantuinya. Ia terlihat ragu, tetapi juga sangat ingin tahu. _Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali!_

"Apakah—" Prompto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Merasa ragu dengan kalimat lanjutan yang akan ia lontarkan. "—kau…memiliki perasaan khusus ke Noct?"

Crystal membelalak. Ia menatap Prompto dengan tatapan tak percaya. _Apa yang baru saja ia dengar?_

"Kau… Bodoh?"

Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, gadis itu meluncurkan kalimat yang sanggup membuat Prompto ikut melongo. Derai tawa pada detik selanjutnya menjelaskan pemuda itu menyadari kebodohannya.

"Maaf." Ucapnya dari sela gelak tawanya. "Aku tahu ada yang berubah dari dirimu, tapi karena perubahan itu semakin jelas ketika kau mendengar pertunangan Noct, kupikir kau menyukai dia. Oh Tuhan, Ignis bisa melayangkan belatinya padaku jika mendengar ini. Hahaha…"

Meski suryanya kini terkikik, gadis itu tak mampu untuk ikut tertawa. Wajahnya masih tetap seperti semula—meski kini ada sinar kekesalan terpancar dari kedua bola kacanya. Menyadari hal itu, Prompto kembali bungkam, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya lagi, berharap gadis itu akan memaafkannya.

"Jadi… apa alasanmu menentang pernikahan itu?"

Tanpa sang gadis sadari, kali ini genggaman tangannyalah yang menguat. Pertanyaan milik salah satu sahabatnya tersebut membuatnya dirinya tanpa sadar meremas jemari ramping yang sejak tadi masih menggenggamnya.

Crystal merasakan napasnya memburu setelah perasaan takut kembali datang merasuk. Ia tak tahu apakah ia harus menceritakan seluruh ramalan masa depan yang dilihatnya ke pemuda ini atau tidak. Namun, saat bola kacanya menangkap tatapan lembut milik pemuda itu, ia tahu bahwa lebih baik ia menceritakan segala yang ia dapati dalam mimpinya.

"I—itu—" mulutnya terasa kering dan ia segera memejamkan mata untuk sekedar menenangkan diri. "Karena aku melihat _Ouji_ —"

Gadis itu tercekat. Kalimatnya terputus begitu saja saat ia merasakan tenggorokannya mengalirkan suatu sensasi yang beberapa menit lalu sempat ia rasakan; terbakar. Napasnya kembali sesak. Ia kembali merasakan apa yang tadi menyakitinya!

Prompto yang menyadari ada yang tak beres dengan sahabatnya terkejut. Ia terus menerus memanggil nama sang gadis yang sampai detik ini masih terlihat sulit untuk bernapas. Bahkan, di hadapannya, Crystal kini kembali pucat.

Musim semi itu terus menunduk dan air mata di pelupuk matanya kian menumpuk. Sebuah kesakitan yang tak ia ketahui penyebabnya ini kembali hadir merengkuhinya. Ini adalah satu hal yang terus menerus menyakitinya, yang akan datang saat ia ingin melafalkan mimpi yang pernah dilihatnya kepada orang lain—ia baru menyadarinya beberapa menit lalu.

Pada detik selanjutnya, Crystal merasakan jantungnya meloloskan satu detakkan saat menyadari ada sepasang mata tengah menatapnya lekat saat ini. Seolah melupakan kesakitannya, tubuhnya menegak dan secepat kilat ia menoleh ke belakang, menggulirkan permata merah mudanya kesana dan kemari, berusaha mencari-cari sosok yang ia yakini tengah mengawasi dirinya.

Beberapa detik ia terus menggerakkan netranya, masih berusaha mencari siapakah yang memerhatikannya. Akan tetapi, seberapa keras ia mencari, tak sedikit pun ia dapati sosok asing di belakang sana. Sekelilingnya senyap dan ia tahu hanya dirinya dan pemuda ini saja yang berada di sana.

Perlahan-lahan, ketakutan kembali merengkuhinya, membawa peluh jatuh turun menghiasi pelipisnya. Firasatnya kembali bertutur, memberikan kesimpulan yang sejujurnya tak ingin ia indahkan.

_Ada seseorang yang tak mengijinkan ia untuk menceritakan ramalan tersebut. Seseorang yang kemungkinan besar merupakan pemberi kutukan ini kepadanya._

※End of chapter – The Beginning※

_Note :_

_Ouji - pangeran_


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ini adalah kisah yang mungkin tetap berjalan menuju takdir kejam yang telah dituliskan sejak 2000 tahun lalu. Kisah yang tercipta dari rasa benci dewa, penuh harapan tak bermakna. Benang merah yang seharusnya melingkar lembut pun menjadi tajam, mengiris hati hingga berdarah-darah. Akhir ini, benarkah tak bahagia? #IgnisxOCxNoctis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Tidak dibeta dan pasti akan gaje  
> saya memiliki krisis kepercayaan diri untuk cerita, tokoh saya, dan juga gaya penulisan.  
> tapi dengan dukungan teman saya, saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya.  
> mohon maaf bila ada kekurangan.

_Ketakutan adalah sesuatu yang harus ada dalam kisah ini..._

_Mimpi kelam yang menjadi nyata adalah penunjuk alur kisah ini..._

_Salah satu pelakonnya harus_ _terus menerus direngkuh kengerian tanpa ujung,_

_Harus tetap meneteskan kepedihan..._

_Sebab,_

_Itulah tujuan hidupnya..._

_Mimpi itu hanyalah penyiksanya..._

_Penyiksa dalam_ _kisah yang tetap berujung pada kepedihan..._

_Dan...tak ada yang mampu dilakukannya..._

* * *

Angin dingin berhembus, meniup kasar helai demi helai surai lebat pepohonan yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalanan kota. Benda raksasa langit berwarna keperakan yang tak bulat sempurna kemarin malam—rembulan—telah kembali ke peristirahatan, berganti tugas dengan sang kawan, surya agung.

Di hari ini, terik keemasan tak nampak menyilaukan mata, tak pula ia menyengat membuat kering tenggorokan. Sinarnya meredup, terhalang oleh kapas kelam atap bumi yang menggulung-gulung. Akibatnya, suhu kota saat itu sedikit menurun, membuat beberapa insan yang berada di sekitar gedung pencakar langit megah di tengah kota merapatkan jaket maupun syal mereka. 

“Selamat pagi, nona Crystalcrown.”

Sesosok gadis bergaun hitam selutut yang tadi baru saja menaikkan syal besar untuk menutupi leher menoleh ketika mendapati salah seorang Kingsglaive bersurai kemerahan yang tengah memeluk setumpuk berkas menyapa dirinya. Wajah sang gadis yang sempat kaku—tak seperti biasanya—terlihat seperti tersentak sedikit sebelum ia berusaha mengelabui orang yang menyapanya tadi dengan melemparkan senyum.

“Selamat pagi.” Gadis itu menjawab seraya menarik kedua ujung bibirnya agar membentuk seutas senyum palsu.

“Anda tidak bersama pangeran Noctis dan tuan Ignis?”

Sosok bersurai merah muda tersebut hampir meloloskan kekehan kecil saat mendapati lawan bicaranya melongok, mencari-cari dua orang pemuda yang tadi baru saja disebutkan. Segitunyakah ia dan kedua teman lelakinya sehingga saat mereka tak bersama akan membuat orang lain bertanya-tanya?

“Tidak. Aku semalam kembali ke rumah dan baru saja sampai di Citadel. Aku belum bertemu mereka.” Jawab Crystal seraya mengedikkan bahu. “Berkas untuk paman Drautos, Kruna?” Tambahnya sembari melirik ke arah setumpuk dokumen tebal di dalam pelukan sosok manis yang telah dikenalnya sejak enam tahun lalu—saat ia berusia dua belas.

Gadis bernama Kruna, atau lebih tepatnya Kruna Perla yang merupakan salah satu anggota Kingsglaive di sana mengangguk cepat. “Ya. Kapten Drautos memintaku untuk mengantarkannya.”

“Ooh.”

Seketika hening menyelimuti kedua orang tersebut. Sang merah muda setelah membulatkan mulut kembali bungkam dan tak lagi mengatakan apapun. Sedang, sang Kingsglaive bermahkota merah cantik yang bergelombang melirik sosok Leonis di hadapannya. Gadis itu pun juga mengatupkan bibir, mengamati Crystal yang entah mengapa terlihat berbeda di pagi hari ini. 

Gadis Leonis itu memancarkan aura mendung seperti langit di atas sana, tak memamerkan senyum. Bahkan, kedua bola kaca merah muda yang biasanya berkilau penuh riang meredup... dan Kruna yang menyadari hal tersebut mengeratkan pelukan pada kertas-kertas di depan dadanya sebelum memutuskan untuk pamit undur diri—ia merasa Crystal seperti tergesa-gesa hendak menuju satu tempat.

“Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Nona. Sampai nanti!”

Crystal sedikit tersentak samar. Ia menatap Kruna yang telah membungkuk ke arahnya dan membalikkan tubuh, pergi menjauh darinya. Ia sendiri tak membalas atau melakukan apapun. Permatanya hanya ia lekatkan ke sosok yang perlahan semakin menjauh sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam jarak pandangnya.

Ia menghela napas kasar karena bayang mimpi buruknya tiba-tiba datang saat ia melihat sosok Kruna yang menjauh. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, mengenyahkan bayang kehancuran yang merenggut nyawa hampir seluruh penghuni Citadel, anggota Kingsglaive dan juga penduduk kota.

Itu... adalah mimpi buruk yang menjadi awal mula kisah pedihnya...

Membuang sekali lagi rasa tak nyaman di dalam hatinya melalui helaan napas panjang, Crystal kembali berjalan cepat menuju ruang milik penguasa tertinggi kota tercintanya. Langkahnya begitu lebar, sangat cepat sampai-sampai ia tak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk mencapai tempat itu.

Sesampainya di sana, ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit kepada dua orang pengawal yang memang selalu bertugas di depan ruangan tersebut dan dalam pergerakan lambat ia mendekat ke arah benda tinggi di hadapannya untuk menggenggam gagang pintu dingin di sana.

_...apakah ia dapat mencegah malapetaka itu dengan melakukan ini?_

Hatinya mendadak berkata, melantunkan pertanyaan di atas ketidakyakinannya terhadap keputusannya. Ia terdiam, tak mampu membuka pintu di depannya sebab mendadak degup jantungnya menjadi tak beraturan.

Kelopaknya ia turunkan dan ia terpejam selama beberapa detik, mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kedatangan ke sini adalah hal sia-sia. Ya, entah mengapa hatinya terus menerus berkata bahwa kemungkinan besar segala yang ia lihat di dalam bunga tidurnya itu akan tetap terwujud. Walau sekeras apapun ia berusaha, bagaimanapun ia mencoba mencegah, di sudut hatinya, ia tahu bahwa kisah ini akan tetap berakhir menyedihkan.

_Tapi... ia tidak ingin menyerah sebelum mencoba..._

_Ia... harus mencoba berkata-kata dengan Rajanya._

Mengumpulkan keberanian dan membuka kembali kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam, Crystal mendorong pintu di hadapannya dalam sekali sentak. Ia melangkah, membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dahulu tak disenangi oleh Pangerannya.

Manik cerah senada surainya bergulir, menyusuri tiap anak tangga megah di depannya sebelum terhenti tepat pada sosok pria yang terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya—yang beberapa detik tadi sempat berbincang dengan perisainya.

Meneguk ludah untuk menghilangkan gelisah, gadis yang telah menutup pintu tersebut mulai kembali melangkah begitu pelan. Ia menundukkan kepala, memperhatikan lekat lantai dingin di bawah pijakannya seolah takut sewaktu-waktu seluruh beban di hatinya ini akan menjadikannya limbung dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Yang mulia…"

Ketuk halus sepatu milik Crystal pudar saat ia telah sampai di bagian atas tempat dirinya biasa menghadap Rajanya. Dalam pergerakan lambat ia memberikan gestur penghormatan, kemudian mengangkat sejenak kepala untuk memandang sendu pria tersebut sebelum kembali menjatuhkan netranya ke lantai tempatnya berpijak. Digigitnya bagian dalam pipinya, bersusah payah melawan rasa sesak di dada yang hadir.

"Crystal, ada apa?"

Bahu sang gadis bertubuh kurus tersebut menegang saat Regis membuka mulut. Di luar kesadarannya, ia telah menengadah, menambatkan kembali pandangnya yang semakin terlihat kacau pada Raja yang tengah menduduki kursi besar berornamen emas penanda tahta di bagian dekat kepala.

Hijau sang pria dan merah muda sang gadis di sana saling bersirobok, seakan tengah berkata-kata hanya melalui tatapan. Senyap pun hadir karena tak ada satupun dari insan-insan tersebut yang membuka katup mulut mereka—tentunya mengundang heran perisai Raja, Clarus Amicitia.

Regis Lucis Caelum, Raja ke seratus tiga belas yang berada di kursi tahtanya terlihat mengerutkan dahi samar. Kedua netranya ia tumbukkan lekat kepada sosok gadis yang masih membisu, tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Leonis merah muda itu dan Regis, selaku seseorang yang telah mengenal gadis di bawah sana sejak masih bayi menyadarinya.

Detik berikutnya ia memejamkan mata sejenak, menyimpulkan bahwa Crystal sepertinya ingin berdialog secara pribadi dengannya. Regis kemudian mengangkat tangan kanan, menitah tanpa kata kepada beberapa orang yang berada di dalam ruang tersebut agar bertolak, memberi privasi baginya dan sang gadis musim semi di bawah jarak pandangnya.

"Yang mulia, sebentar lagi pertemuan akan dimulai."

"Clarus, aku tidak akan lama."

Dengan begitu cepat sang Raja menjawab kalimat keberatan yang diberi perisainya. Ia tumbukkan pandangnya kepada Clarus yang kini memandangnya tajam—ia tahu apa yang tengah pria Amicitia itu katakan walau tanpa kata. Ya, Clarus memberikan penekanan bahwa sebentar lagi pertemuan penting untuk membahas mengenai perjanjian damai antara Niflheim dan Lucis akan dilaksanakan. Tapi, entah mengapa dorongan untuk berbincang dengan gadis tersebut lebih besar.

...jarang sekali Crystal menghadapnya dengan menampakkan wajah dan aura seperti ini.

“Clarus...”

Raja membuka mulutnya kembali, memanggil nama perisainya guna menekankan bahwa ia tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. Kedua sahabat tersebut saling bersitatap sebelum Clarus menghela napas panjang, tahu bahwa ia pun tidak mampu mencegah.

"Satu jam saja!"

Regis mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Clarus. Dalam diam ia memerhatikan sahabatnya menuruni anak tangga, berjalan ke arah pintu dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Sepeninggal Amicitia tersebut, sang Caelum mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya kepada sang merah muda sebelum berkata:

"Ada apa?"

Crystal yang sejak tadi menoleh ke belakang—memandangi kepergian Clarus—tersentak setelah ia dapati Regis mengajaknya berbicara. Ia meneguk ludah hendak berkata-kata namun kalimatnya masih tercekat di kerongkongannya. Ia meremas jemarinya, berusaha memberikan kekuatan kepada diri sendiri untuk segera memberitahukan maksud kedatangannya.

Benar. Regis telah bersusah payah meluangkan waktu sedikit untuk dirinya. Ia tidak ingin kedatangannya benar berakhir sia-sia karena ketidakmampuannya untuk mengatakan permohonannya.

"Raja _…_ " _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!_ "Kumohon batalkan perjanjian damai antara Lucis dan Niflheim serta pernikahan Noctis-o _uji_."

Crystal merasakan gaduh jantungnya semakin menjadi-jadi setelah ia memberanikan diri berkata kepada ayahanda teman sepermainannya. Tangannya berkeringat dan tanpa ia sadari ia telah meremas jemarinya sendiri saat ia dapati Regis menampilkan wajah sangat terkejut.

_Tentu saja siapapun yang mendengar permintaannya akan terkejut!_

Gadis tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu bahwa permintaannya tadi benar-benar terdengar tidak masuk akal. Pasalnya, Lucis dan Niflheim telah berperang dalam waktu yang lama sehingga, perjanjian damai ini tentu bak harapan baru bagi kedua belah pihak.

Dan sekarang, ia menghadap penguasa tertinggi negaranya, meminta agar perjanjian damai itu ditolak.

_Regis tidak mungkin tidak akan terkejut!_

“Ra-raja... aku...”

Crystal menggertakkan giginya saat ia rasakan ada perih yang merambati kerongkongannya. Itu adalah rasa yang kerap hadir acap kali ia mencoba mengatakan mengenai masa depan yang dilihatnya... rasa yang menyadarkannya bahwa pemberi kutukan tak memperbolehkannya untuk membeberkan masa depan kepada orang lain.

_Mengapa ia harus mengetahui masa depan bahwa Lucis akan dikhianati oleh Niflheim?_

_Mengapa ia harus menjadi satu-satunya orang yang melihat kekejaman takdir itu?_

_Mengapa ia harus berkata seperti ini dan terlihat seperti orang gila karenanya?_

Gadis itu menunduk, menyentuh lehernya seolah seperti hendak mencekik diri sendiri. Ia... kembali merasa tak berguna.

_Mengapa... ia tidak diperbolehkan berkata-kata?_

Di atas sana, Regis yang masih belum beranjak dari posisinya sedikit menyipitkan mata. Ia perhatikan Crystal yang kini tertunduk seperti tengah melawan rasa sakit yang tak ia ketahui apa. Di dalam benaknya kini, beribu pertanyaan datang menghantuinya. Ia ingin mengetahui alasan di balik permintaan Crystal tadi.

Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada tanganan kursi, memberi celah di antara kedua bibirnya. Akan tetapi, sebelum sempat ia melontarkan pertanyaan, kalimat itu kembali tertelan karena kini gadis di bawah jarak pandangnya tiba-tiba saja menengadah, memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan dan pilu.

Sepersekian detik mereka saling pandang memandang dan pria bersurai putih keperakan tersebut kemudian memejamkan mata sejenak, merasa bahwa sepertinya ia harus mengajak gadis itu ke tempat lain yang lebih nyaman untuk berbincang.

_Sepertinya ini sesuatu yang serius._

“Ikut aku.”

Dan itu adalah kata terakhir yang diberi sang raja sebelum ia turun, berjalan menuju ruangan kesayangannya sembari dituntun oleh sang Leonis merah muda.

.

.

.

Crystal secara perlahan melepaskan sentuhan di lengan Rajanya setelah mereka berdua sampai di satu ruangan yang sering dibanggakan Pangeran Lucis saat mereka kecil dulu—ruangan yang memiliki lukisan Noctis kecil dan juga Regis, ruang berukuran luas dengan sapuan warna-warna kelam kebanggaan kerajaan.

Pandangnya yang tadi sempat tertumbuk pada Regis yang kini telah menduduki sofa besar di sana perlahan mengosong. Ia terdiam, hanyut dalam kenangan masa lampau kala Noctis menyeret dirinya dan juga Ignis ke tempat ini.

"Apakah Noctis baik-baik saja?"

Gadis merah muda itu terkesiap. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan kembali mengalihkan pandang kepada Regis yang kini mengangkat tangan, menggesturkan dirinya untuk duduk di sofa di belakangnya. Tak lama ia mengangguk kecil dan segera mendudukkan diri sebelum menautkan kembali jemarinya, mencoba menguasai diri karena ada rasa tak nyaman datang menghampiri hatinya saat indra pendengarannya mendengar nama sahabat kecilnya tadi.

"Noctis—"

"Menyisakan sayuran?"

Disela dengan kata-kata seperti itu oleh Rajanya menjadikan Crystal membulatkan permata tanda terkejut. Sepersekian detik gadis itu memandang dengan tatapan tak percaya sebelum kemudian kaku wajahnya melembut setelah ia dapati Regis menyunggingkan senyum tipis. _Raja... sedang berusaha mencairkan suasana._

"Ignis sudah menyerah untuk memaksanya." Sang gadis membalas dengan turut menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Mau dimarahi bagaimanapun oleh Ignis atau Gladio, sayuran tersebut tetap akan berpindah ke piring Ignis." Tambahnya lagi sembari menghela napas dan membuat Regis terkekeh kecil.

"Kau tidak ikut memarahinya?"

"Tentu saja aku memarahinya. Sampai-sampai aku juga ikut dimarahi Ignis karena terlalu berisik.”

Mendengar celoteh yang telah kembali diwarnai oleh nada khas ceria dan heboh milik gadis Leonis di depannya menjadikan Regis tertawa simpul. Sungguh, ia sangat menyenangi cerita mengenai putranya yang hanya bisa ia ketahui dari orang lain. Ia terlalu sibuk, begitu sibuk sehingga ia harus rela melewatkan keseharian buah hatinya yang ingin sekali ia bebaskan dari jerat takdir menyakitkan.

_Putra... yang kisah akhirnya telah ditentukan oleh dewa..._

"Tolong ceritakan lebih banyak lagi…"

Mendapati titah bernada sangat lembut dari sang Raja menjadikan Crystal sedikit terhenyak. Seketika, buncah perasaan asing melesak masuk memenuhi rongga dadanya dan seolah tak ingin membuat Regis menunggu, ia mulai kembali berceloteh.

Gadis tersebut terlihat begitu serius bercerita seolah ia telah melupakan tujuan kedatangannya. Sesungguhnya, bukan karena ia lupa, melainkan karena Regis begitu mendengarkannya dengan serius. Jika ia bercerita dengan hati yang setengah-setengah, itu tandanya ia tak menghargai Regis, bukan?

Padahal menurutnya, kisah yang disampaikannya ini adalah kisah sepele. Ceritanya hanyalah mengenai rutinitas harian pangeran yang kerap dibumbui kekonyolan tak berarti tanpa daya tarik. Namun, pria paruh baya itu terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Regis benar-benar menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang begitu lembut, teramat tenang dan juga damai. Tak hanya itu, setiap kali dirinya menyebutkan nama Noctis, hijau milik sang Raja pastilah akan berkilau penuh kasih sayang.

...benar-benar sanggup menyakiti hatinya.

"Mengapa kau menangis?"

Ada sentak halus yang tampak dari raga sang merah muda. Permatanya membulat dan gadis tersebut dengan cepat membawa jemarinya untuk menyentuh pipi kanannya. Nada tercekat terdengar samar bersamaan dengan hadirnya ekspresi keterkejutan di wajah cantik tersebut kala dirasakan jejak basah di wajahnya.

_Ia... melelehkan_ _kepedihannya_ _..._

_...tanpa disadarinya ia menangis._

Tanpa aba-aba, Crystal segera menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, satu upaya yang ia harapkan mampu untuk menghentikan isak tangisnya. Akan tetapi... yang terjadi adalah ia malah semakin menangis.

"Maafkan aku..."

Sang Leonis merah muda melirih, bahunya terlihat bergetar bersamaan dengan isak yang tak jua padam. Mendadak ia merasa lemah, teramat merasa menyedihkan sebab kepingan hati yang tadi sempat berhasil ia tata, kembali kacau di luar kuasanya.

Gadis itu sedikit menunduk, menangkup wajah sembabnya dengan telapak tangannya, menyembunyikan pilu wajahnya. Padahal, sebelum memutuskan untuk datang ke Citadel dan menghadap sang Raja pagi ini, ia telah mengeraskan hati untuk tak menangis. Tapi, lihatlah kini. Ia mengingkarinya karena ternyata dirinya... begitu rapuh.

"Apakah tangisan ini ada hubungannya dengan alasan kau meminta pernikahan itu dibatalkan?"

Sekali lagi bahunya menegang saat kalimat Raja menggelitik indera pendengarannya dan tanpa ia inginkan, keping mimpi-mimpi buruknya hadir kembali bak film rusak di dalam benaknya; mimpi mengenai petaka kejam yang mampu membunuhnya saat ini juga.

Remasan pada tangannya semakin kencang dan ia juga menggertakkan gigi, berusaha tetap mempertahankan ketenangannya. Namun, setiap kali ia melakukan hal tersebut, kacau terus menerus memeluknya, seolah saat ini ia tengah dihadapkan dengan kenyataan lain, yaitu: semakin ia mencoba untuk tegar, retak hatinya akan terus melebar sebelum akhirnya membuat jiwanya hancur berkeping-keping dan menyisakan kepedihan mendalam.

_Hati dan keinginannya_ _benar-benar_ _tak berbanding selaras..._ _dan_ _ia membenci dirinya sendiri saat ini..._

Di hadapan gadis Leonis tersebut, sang pria Caelum yang melihat lawan tuturnya membisu sekali lagi, mengerutkan dahi. Hijau permatanya ia pusatkan kepada sahabat putranya sebab ia tengah mencoba untuk menelaah, menduga-duga alasan apa yang ada dari balik permintaan Crystal tadi.

Sayangnya, sekuat apapun ia berpikir, ia tampaknya akan tetap tak memahami apa yang tengah terjadi pada gadis tersebut. Karena sesungguhnya ia tahu... hanya Crystal-lah yang mampu menguraikan benang kusut itu.

“Crystal, aku tak akan paham jika kau tak mengatakannya.”

“Paman—!”

Sang gadis Leonis mengangkat wajah, mempertemukan berliannya dengan milik sang pemegang tahta tertinggi yang baru saja ia panggil dengan sebutan ‘paman’ tadi setelah ia menangkap kalimat serupa permohonan dari pria itu.

“Pernikahan tersebut hanya alasan untuk—ugh!!" 

Tanpa sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Crystal mendadak merasakan kemampuannya untuk berkata-kata hilang begitu saja. Kedua berlian merah mudanya terbelalak, mengekspresikan kesakitan dan keterkejutan.

_Rasa menyakitkan itu datang kembali!_

“Crystal?”

“Un... tuk—”

Dengan terbata, gadis itu kembali mencoba melanjutkan kalimatnya. Degup dalam dadanya begitu menyakitkan, rasa terbakar di tenggorokannya pun masihlah menyiksanya. Tetapi ia harus mengatakannya!

_Ia harus!_

_Persetan dengan siksaannya!_

“Me… nuju… pe... taka—aaarrgh!!”

“Crystal!!”

Regis membelalakkan mata saat mendapati gadis di hadapannya meringkuk dalam duduk, menjambak kasar mahkota merah muda tersebut tanpa ampun. Tanpa menyianyiakan sedetik pun, ia segera meraih tongkatnya, berdiri dan kemudian melangkah secepat yang ia mampu ke arah Crystal.

Mendadak rasa takut menggerogoti pria lima puluh tahun tersebut ketika ia melihat sang gadis yang kini telah berada di sampingnya menjambaki surai kuat-kuat. Gurat khawatir di wajahnya kian tampak dan kilau dari balik kedua netranya semakin memancarkan gamang.

_Ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi kepada sahabat putranya itu._

_Ia tak memahami apa yang sebenarnya menyiksa sosok itu._

“Pa... man...”

“Crystal! Ada apa? Katakan!”

Mendengar alunan nada penuh kekhawatiran dari sang Raja menjadikan gadis merah muda tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Rasa bersalah memberatkan raganya saat ia menyadari bahwa ia sejak tadi hanya membuat Regis cemas terhadap dirinya. _Tentu saja!_ Selain menangis di hadapan pria itu, ia juga memperlihatkan ketidakberdayaannya seperti ini. _Sungguh memalukan!_

Crystal menjatuhkan tangannya yang sejak tadi masih menyakiti kepalanya, meremas kasar ujung gaun hitamnya hingga berkerut-kerut. Degup tak mengenakkan dalam rongga dadanya kian memuakkan, pun dengan rasa sakit di kerongkongannya.

Akhirnya ia mengetahui bahwa pemberi kutukan itu benar-benar tak memperbolehkannya untuk mengatakan isi mimpinya. Karena jika ia melakukan hal itu, kerongkongannya akan terbakar, napasnya akan tersendat-sendat dan lebih parahnya—

“Pe... ta... ka...! Khia... nat...! Uhuk!”

—darah segar akan mengalir dari mulutnya.

Regis tak mampu menyembunyikan ngeri saat ia dapati Crystal terbatuk-batuk. Pasalnya, batuk itu bukanlah batuk biasa sebab diiringi dengan darah segar. 

Hijaunya berpendar penuh gelisah, menatap tak percaya noda merah di sudut bibir dan telapak tangan gadis merah muda itu.

“Crystal!” Sang raja terus menerus memanggil sang Leonis, akan tetapi, gadis delapan belas tahun itu tak mampu menjawab apapun. “Hei pengawal! Panggil Heallin—!!”

Kalimat pria itu terputus saat ia merasakan Crystal menyentuh tangannya, seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sepersekian detik ia memandangi gadis itu, merasa tak percaya bahwa sang merah muda benar baik-baik saja.

Ia... harus memanggil tim medis kerajaan.

Baru saja ia membuka mulut, hendak memberikan titah pada salah seorang pengawal yang memang telah memasuki ruangan, genggaman sang gadis semakin menguat. Seperti memang ingin memberitahukan bahwa ia tak ingin siapapun mengganggu waktu mereka.

Regis mengepalkan tangan, memandangi Crystal yang masih meremas tangannya. Selama sepersekian detik ia menimbang dan ia menyerah, mencoba untuk menghargai apa yang Crystal inginkan. Menghela napas kecil, ia menoleh ke arah pengawal yang masih setia menunggu perintahnya, menggeleng untuk menyuruh pergi.

Mendengar berdebam pintu menjadikan Leonis merah muda tersebut melepaskan genggamannya pada Regis. Ia masih menunduk, napasnya masih pendek-pendek dan rasa terbakar semakin merajai rongga dada serta kerongkongannya. Sungguh, apa yang dirasakannya kemarin benar-benar tak sebanding dengan saat ini.

Ia masih terus terbatuk-batuk dan kerut di dahinya kian jelas kala rasa memuakkan di dalam mulutnya tak kunjung berhenti terkecap.

“Uh...”

Gadis tersebut merintih, memperdengarkan kepedihannya. Bukan, bukan karena perih siksaannya, melainkan karena ia merasa lemah. Mengetahui bahwa penglihatan yang ia terima dari pemberi kutukan tak diperbolehkan untuk ia beritahu kepada siapapun menjadikan hatinya begitu sakit.

Hatinya berdarah saat ia menyadari kenyataan pahit bahwa ini benar kutukan, bukan kekuatan. Karena jika memang itu adalah kekuatan, seharusnya hal itu ada untuk membantu dirinya menghindari takdir kejam. Jika memang itu adalah suatu berkat untuknya, seharusnya ia diperbolehkan untuk mencegah kisah ini menuju ke akhir pedih.

Namun, nyatanya ia hanya diperbolehkan menjadi pengamat. Ia tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu untuk keluarga kecilnya. Oleh karena itu, bukankah sudah jelas bahwa selanjutnya pun ia tak mungkin akan mampu menyelamatkan atau mengubah takdir masa depan orang-orang terkasihnya?

"Maafkan aku…"

Dengan terputus-putus, gadis itu kembali membuka mulutnya. Tangisnya semakin pecah, memberitahu sang Raja yang masih memandangnya dengan khawatir bahwa ia benar-benar tengah hancur saat ini.

“Mengapa kau meminta maaf, anakku?”

"Aku…” Napasnya sekali lagi tercekat. Perih hatinya semakin menyakitinya ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap nada tanya penuh pedih dari Regis. “Aku... tidak mampu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Anda…"

Pria Caelum yang kini masih menumbukkan permatanya kepada sang merah muda mengilaukan kepedihan yang dalam. Ia terdiam, mencoba untuk sekali lagi memahami apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi pada gadis itu.

Tidak... Sesungguhnya ia telah memiliki satu spekulasi dalam benaknya setelah mendengar jawaban terakhir Crystal tadi.

“Apakah kau tersiksa karena hendak bercerita?”

Seketika, tubuh gadis itu menegang setelah ia mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dipaparkan oleh sang Raja. Secara cepat ia mengangkat wajah, membawa sembab kedua netranya beradu dengan hijau yang memandangnya sedih.

"Pa-paman Regis _…_ Aku—” Crystal tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebab perasaan takut kembali datang menggerogotinya. Ia belum pulih benar dari siksaannya beberapa menit lalu, karenanya, ia takut ia akan semakin menyusahkan pria itu jika tetap memaksa bercerita. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku. Aku akan menjadi seperti ini, aku seperti dikutuk. Ada apa denganku?”

Mendengar racauan yang diberi oleh gadis di hadapannya membuat Regis sedikit mengilaukan suatu emosi asing di kedua bola kacanya. Pria tersebut menunduk, tampak tengah mencoba untuk menguraikan benang kusut di dalam kepalanya.

Wajahnya yang berkerut termakan usia—sesungguhnya adalah efek samping ia akan menua lebih cepat dari kekuatan cincin suci yang dipakainya—begitu serius, teramat serius sampai menjadikan Crystal sedikit mengerutkan dahi. Gadis itu entah mengapa merasakan perasaan tak enak menghampiri dirinya saat ia dapati Regis menunjukkan wajah seperti itu.

Dan... ia tak tahu mengapa.

“Crystalcrown, ada yang harus aku beritahukan kepadamu.” Setelah memantapkan hati, Regis kembali menghadap ke arah gadis itu, mempertemukan permata mereka sekali lagi sebab... jika memang apa yang ia pikirkan benar, ia harus mengatakannya kepada anak itu. “Kau...”

Tetapi, kalimat itu terhenti begitu saja. Sang raja tanpa sadar mengeratkan pegangannya pada tongkat kayunya. Ia... ia merasa begitu sulit untuk mengatakan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan.

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan, Regis sekali lagi berusaha menenangkan diri. Anak ini sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya, anak ini ia anggap sebagai putrinya, karenanya, ini akan menjadi saat-saat tersulitnya untuk membeberkan satu kenyataan yang mungkin akan membuat gadis itu menangis kembali.

Tapi... ia harus mengatakannya.

"Saat usiaku dua puluh tiga tahun lalu, secara diam-diam ratu Sylva dari Tenebrae memberikan kami benda pusaka peninggalan _Oracle_ pertama mereka.” Pada akhirnya pria tersebut kembali membuka mulutnya, menceritakan sesuatu yang sanggup membuat Crystal mengerutkan dahi tanda tak paham. “Itu adalah sebongkah kristal kedua di Eos yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang bayi yang diramalkan akan berjalan di sisi Raja cahaya."

Selama beberapa detik ayahanda Noctis Lucis Caelum tersebut terdiam, seolah tengah menunggu reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Crystal kepadanya setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Regis sejenak memejamkan mata, membiarkan potongan memori masa lalu datang menghampirinya.

“Sylva mengatakan bahwa bayi itu lebih aman berada di Lucis karena Tenebrae telah berada di bawah kekuasaan Niflheim. Atas alasan itu kami menerimanya.” Regis kembali terdiam, mengingat saat ia pertama kali melihat bayi merah muda tersebut. “Tahun demi tahun terus bergulir namun tanda-tanda kelahiran bayi itu tak kunjung nampak. Aku bertanya pada Sylva dan ia hanya menjawab bahwa berdasarkan nubuat, bayi itu akan terlahir setelah Raja cahaya terlahir ke dunia.”

Crystal yang sejak tadi terdiam merasakan degup di dalam jantungnya bertabuh menyeramkan. Ia tak tahu mengapa Regis mendadak menceritakan kisah ini kepadanya, ia bahkan tak memahami siapa bayi itu. Namun, entah mengapa peluh dingin terus menerus jatuh membasahi pelipisnya dan ia tak memahami mengapa ia sangat tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kisah ini.

“Tiga tahun setelah Noctis lahir, Cor datang dengan tergesa-gesa sembari mendekap bayi perempuan yang menangis tanpa henti."

Regis sekali lagi tak mampu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia semakin menggenggam erat pangkal tongkatnya, begitu kuat untuk menetralkan gemuruh di dalam hatinya.

Memberanikan diri, Raja ke seratus tiga belas tersebut menoleh dan pada detik selanjutnya ia harus merelakan hatinya remuk saat mendapati Crystal kini menampakkan wajah yang teramat sangat sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Seketika itu pula mulutnya terasa kering. Ia semakin tak ingin melanjutkan kisah ini. Tetapi... ia harus menyelesaikannya.

“Anak itu adalah kau, Crystalcrown.”

Setelah kalimat penutup itu meluncur dari mulut sang pria Caelum, mendadak teriakan langit kembali terdengar seolah-olah menggantikan keterkejutan sang merah muda.

Bibirnya yang sempat rapat bercelah, memperlihatkan wajah tercengang yang teramat sangat. Crystal tak berkedip. Ia terus menerus menatap lekat pria yang menjadi lawan tuturnya, seakan-akan ia tengah berusaha mencari-cari jenaka.

_Sayangnya ia harus memahami bahwa Regis serius._

"Bohong…"

Ia tak mampu untuk membalas apapun melainkan dengan sepatah kata itu saja. Peluh dingin kian mengalir jatuh membasahi dahi dan telapak tangannya. Belum lagi degup jantungnya semakin mengalunkan melodi ketakutan.

"Dan dua tahun setelahnya, kristal yang sejak dulu dipercayakan dewa kepada garis keturunan Caelum menyampaikan nubuatnya: Noctislah Raja sejati yang dimaksudkan itu.”

“Aku... tidak memahami maksudmu, paman.”

Gadis itu berdusta. Sesungguhnya ia telah memahami arah pembicaraan itu sejak Regis mengatakan bahwa ada yang ingin diberitahukan kepadanya.

“Crystal...”

“Aku tidak memahaminya.”

“Crystal, maaf selama ini kami tidak mengatakannya. Aku yang meminta ini dirahasiakan. Hanya aku, Cor, Clarus, Cid, Weskham dan juga keluarga Fleuret sajalah yang mengetahuinya. Semuanya untuk melindungimu.”

Leonis merah muda itu masih menatap lekat ke dalam manik hijau sang Raja, terlihat tetap tak menyerah untuk terus berusaha mencari kebohongan di sana. Detik selanjutnya, jantungnya seperti tertancap beribu duri saat ia mengetahui bahwa usahanya tersebut tak akan pernah membuahkan hasil karena sesungguhnya ia paham apa yang tadi diucapkan Regis adalah kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya.

"Bohong... ini tidak benar…" Suara gadis itu parau, terlihat dipaksakan untuk berbicara meski tak ingin. "Aku adalah anak dari Cor sang abadi."

"Cor...” Regis menggantungkan kalimatnya. Napasnya sedikit tercekat sebab ia kini benar-benar merasakan hatinya mengalirkan darah karena tersakiti oleh tatap pilu milik Crystal. “Ia membesarkanmu dengan penuh kasih sayang."

Selepas Regis mengatakan hal tersebut, gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut tak mampu menahan leleh pedih di kedua permatanya. Kristal kepedihan itu jatuh, menodai wajah sang gadis yang pilu. Ia menunduk seraya meremas jemarinya, menutupi wajahnya yang kian lama kian sembab.

_Apa-apaan...?_

Padahal ia datang menghadap untuk meminta Regis membatalkan pernikahan karena sebenarnya itu hanyalah jebakan Niflheim agar Lunafreya datang ke Lucis untuk mendistraksi Regis sehingga mereka bebas melakukan pengkhianatan.

Padahal ia datang untuk meminta Regis menolak perjanjian damai itu karena sesungguhnya semua hanya akan berujung kepada petaka kejam.

Tapi... yang didapatinya malah kenyataan keji lain. Ayahanda yang selalu dipanggilnya ‘papa’ bukanlah orang tua kandungnya dan ia... adalah anak dari dalam kristal pemberian dewa.

_Ia... adalah apa?_

“Paman... aku... apa?”

Terhenyak. Itulah yang dirasakan Regis setelah Crystal melirihkan kalimat tanya itu. Netranya berpendar sembiluan, nyeri di dadanya menikam tak berperi. Ia memandangi gadis itu selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian merasakan napasnya tercekat karena tatap dari berlian merah muda yang bersirobok dengannya penuh harap.

Seakan-akan ialah pemegang jawaban dari seluruh kebingungan yang melanda sang gadis,

Seakan ialah kunci jawaban yang dicari-cari.

Padahal sesungguhnya ia tak mengetahui apapun...

“Kau adalah anak pemberian dewa yang tertidur dua ribu tahun sejak jaman Oracle dan Raja Lucis pertama.”

Dentum menyakitkan dalam rongga dada putri kristal tersebut semakin menciderainya setelah Regis sekali lagi menjelaskan secara gamblang siapakah dirinya. Leleh kesedihannya masih terjatuh, tenaganya bak menguap pergi menjauhi raganya setelah ia mengetahui siapa dirinya.

_Ia... anak dari dewa._

_Dewa menurunkannya untuk berjalan di sisi Raja cahaya?_

_Dan... Raja cahaya itu adalah Noctis?_

Crystal meremas poninya, merasa pening karena banyak sekali kenyataan yang mengejutkannya. Bahkan, rasa sakit yang dirasakannya akibat kutukannya tadi telah ia lupakan sama sekali karena nanapnya.

_Apa itu Raja cahaya?_

_Mengapa ia harus berjalan di sisinya?_

Seketika, tubuhnya menegang dan ia mengerutkan dahi saat satu pertanyaan mendadak menggaung dalam benaknya.

_Tunggu..._

_Apakah kutukannya ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan dewa?_

_Jika iya, mengapa dewa menjadikan hal itu sebagai kutukan bukan kekuatan?_

“Jika aku anak yang diberikan dewa, mengapa ia mengutukku? Mengapa aku tak mampu memberitahukan apapun ke orang-orang? Berjalan di sisi Raja cahaya bukankah sama artinya dengan aku harus membantu Noctis- _ouji_? Tapi kenapa aku diberi siksaan seperti itu?”

Gadis itu menanyakan seluruh kebingungannya dalam satu tarikan napas sehingga kini ia terengah. Degup jantungnya berdentum penuh lara. Seluruh kenyataan yang mendadak dibeberkan tanpa belas kasih membuat dirinya benar-benar tak mengerti apa tujuan hidupnya.

Jika memang yang Regis katakan seluruhnya adalah realita, mengapa hal tersebut malah semakin mengusutkan benang di dalam kepalanya? Bukankah seharusnya kebenaran akan mengurainya? Tetapi ini mengapa malah semakin membuat simpul mati yang tak mampu diurai?

"Crystalcrown, ikutlah dengan Noctis ke Altissia.”

Mendengar jawaban—atau lebih tepatnya titah—dari sang Raja menjadikan tubuh sang merah muda menegang. Diangkatnya wajahnya, ia pertemukan kembali bola kacanya dengan milik Regis. Diberitahu banyak kenyataan yang membuat lidahnya kelu membuatnya melupakan maksud awal kedatangannya.

"Aku datang untuk meminta Anda membatalkan itu semua."

Kali ini kalimatnya terdengar lebih serius dari sebelumnya, kali ini permintaannya begitu sungguh-sungguh tanpa adanya napas yang tersendat. Crystal menatap lurus ke arah pria lima puluh tahun tersebut, seperti mengatakan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh atas permintaannya ini.

"Aku tidak dapat membatalkannya."

"Meski aku tak mampu memberitahukannya kepada Anda, aku yakin sebenarnya Anda paham apa yang akan terjadi jika Anda tetap menerima perjanjian damai tersebut."

"Terus menerus berperang juga bukan keputusan yang tepat. Jika perang berlanjut, aku tak akan lagi mampu untuk melindungi Insomnia. Cepat atau lambat, Niflheim tetap akan menguasai kota ini."

Ada sedikit sentak kecil yang terlihat pada sang gadis merah muda. Ia memandangi Regis yang baru saja mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya, sosok itu pun paham terhadap maksud tersembunyi Niflheim.

_Jadi... tanpa perlu dikatakan Raja telah memahami konsekuensinya..._

_Tapi mengapa Regis tak mendengarkannya?_

"Noctis- _ouji_ dan kami akan membantu!"

"Noctis adalah Raja dalam ramalan. Keselamatannya adalah prioritas utama. Aku akan pertaruhkan nyawaku untuk melindunginya. Jika kubiarkan Noctis berperang melawan Niflheim saat dirinya masih belum mampu mengemban tugas ini, Raja terakhir akan menjemput ajal sebelum menyelesaikan tugasnya."

“Ra... Raja... Anda...”

Entah bagaimana kacau wajah sang gadis Leonis setelah ia mendengar tuturan lawan bicaranya tadi. Entah bagaimana ekspresinya kini setelah ia tahu bahwa Regis Lucis Caelum sebenarnya telah mengetahui takdir yang akan menimpa Noctis jauh sekali sebelum dirinya mendapatkan mimpi tersebut.

Pria itu telah mengetahuinya dan masih tetap memilih takdir yang sama karena itulah garis yang telah ditentukan. Hati sosok tersebut telah begitu kukuh terhadap segalanya walau hanya kematian yang akan menimpanya.

“Dunia membutuhkannya. Demi masa depan, banyak pengorbanan yang harus dilakukan. Ini adalah jalanku… dan aku tahu ini adalah kegagalanku sebagai Raja bagi rakyat-rakyatku."

Crystal menjatuhkan kedua berlian merah mudanya sekali lagi pada lantai dingin di bawah kakinya. Ia mengepalkan tangan, mengigit bibir karena ia menyadari bahwa tanpa ia jabarkan lebih gamblang, Regis mengerti apa yang hendak ia katakan.

Ini adalah takdir yang kemungkinan hanya diketahui dirinya dan sang Raja.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang harus terlaksana demi masa depan Eos, dunia ini.

Sekali lagi Crystal mengeraskan rahangnya saat benaknya mengulang bahwa Regis benar-benar telah memantapkan hati untuk menempuh jalan ini. Ia kemudian merasa malu dengan dirinya. Seluruh penolakan yang ia lantangkan seolah menjabarkan betapa pendek pemikirannya, membuatnya nampak bodoh dengan seluruh kenaifannya.

Sejak tahu bahwa bunga tidurnya itu merupakan ramalan kejadian, sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk mengubah alur kisah ini. Tetapi ia tak tahu bahwa apa yang ia teriakkan pada Noctis dan Regis adalah pertanda kelemahan dirinya. Penolakan yang ia yakini mampu menyelamatkan keluarga kecilnya kelak nyatanya hanya akan membawa masa depan menuju kegelapan yang pekat.

Apa yang Regis katakan benar. Noctis telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Raja terpilih yang akan menyelamatkan Eos di masa depan, pengorbanan yang beberapa hari lagi akan dilakukan hanyalah sejumlah kecil yang tak dapat dibandingkan dengan apa yang akan terjadi kelak jika sang pangeran tak memenuhi panggilannya. Andai kata keinginannya untuk membatalkan pernikahan dan perjanjian damai itu dikabulkan, tidak berarti pangeran akan aman berdiam di istana. Bisa saja Noctis terbunuh seperti apa yang dikatakan Raja tadi.

_Jadi... apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

Ia tak diperbolehkan untuk menuturkan isi mimpinya, ia hanya diinginkan dewa sebagai pengamat yang berjalan di sisi Noctis sampai sosok itu menjemput ajalnya.

_Mengapa harus seperti itu?_

_Mengapa kejam sekali?_

_Mengapa dewa mengutuknya?_

"Crystalcrown.”

Gadis itu terkesiap dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaan pedih yang hanya mampu menjerit di dalam hatinya saat sang Raja tiba-tiba memanggil namanya. Ia menengadah, kembali memandang pria di dekatnya dalam diam. Gemuruh di dalam raganya sekali lagi menyesakkan dirinya, sebab, kini sosok paruh baya tersebut menguarkan aura yang teramat sanggup membuatnya mengepalkan tangan.

“Aku tahu kau tidak akan memaafkanku yang tak jujur kepadamu. Aku tahu kau pasti marah kepadaku yang menutupi kenyataan ini. Aku meminta maaf padamu.” Regis terdiam selama beberapa detik, menatapi lekat sang merah muda yang terus melihat ke arahnya sembari memancarkan luka yang teramat sangat. “Lalu... dengarlah permintaan yang akan kuucapkan ini.” Ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. “Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku sebagai seorang ayah dari Noctis. Teruslah berada di sisi putraku dengan senyuman. Genggamlah tangannya, jangan pernah lepaskan. Dan pandulah putraku menggapai tahta terakhir."

“Tidak, paman. Aku tidak ingin dengar.”

Dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar, Crystal bersusah payah menutup kedua telinganya. Ia menunduk, berusaha mengalihkan pandang dari hijau milik pria Caelum di dekatnya.

Tidak! Ia tak ingin mendengar permintaan ini!

Jika ia mendengarkan, seolah-olah ia menerima kenyataan bahwa Regis akan pergi lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Ia tidak ingin. Di sudut hatinya... ia masih mengharapkan keajaiban agar masa depan dapat berubah.

_Kumohon..._

“Crystalcrown—”

Tubuh gadis itu semakin membungkuk, meringkuk tatkala tak sanggup menopang segala kepedihan yang ada. Isak tangis pecah, tak jua padam malah semakin kacau. Pertahanan dirinya porak-poranda dan hatinya menjerit memilukan.

Permintaan yang diberi kepadanya begitu besar, begitu berat, begitu menyakitkan.

_Mengapa kau memberikan beban itu kepadaku?_

"Tidak, paman…!"

_Pedih…_

_Teramat pedih…_

"Ku titipkan putraku wahai anak dari kristal."

_Mengapa beban itu harus ada di pundakku?_

※End of Chapter - Truth※


End file.
